Naraku's shocking and final creation
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: What will happen when Naraku's latest creation is more powerful then he is? How is it different then all the rest of his creations? What is this new evil? Lemons in later chapters! RR Flames welcome. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Last Creation

**Hello everyone. I have changed some details in this chapter that would make it much for interesting. I've spruced it up a little and fixed the major spelling errors I'd just noticed . I just hope everyone likes it out there. Please let me know what you think. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime, though I do wish to own a certain tall, silvery haired demon. (Licks lips)**

_**Chapter One: Last Creation**_

**We start our story off with Naraku, in his evil castle, location unknown**

As Naraku sat waiting for his last and final incarnate to emerge from its resting place, waiting almost patiently for 'Her' to arrive. He had no more strength or power to create any more of them; he had poured so much more of himself into this one than any of them, he still had two of his other incarnates with him. There was Kagura, the Wind Demoness and Kanna of the Void. The rest of them were destroyed in battle by that damnable half-breed Inuyasha.

'Maybe this one will finally be able to rid me of that vile half-breed. I hope that she will be both beautiful and loyal. Unlike Kagura, this one will be faithful to me and be the perfect slave. She will do as I say and behave and be just like the perfect child. She will get rid of my hated enemies for me. She might even be strong enough to destroy that damn Sesshoumaru.' Naraku thought tapping his long slender fingers on his bent knee.

Finally, he watched as his final attempt to make the perfect child, stepped out of her prison and stood in front of her 'master'. She was absolutely, positively beautiful. She had midnight black hair with blood red streaks running through it, her hair ran the length of her body, all the way down to her well muscled calves. Lined golden flames danced on both of her well sculpted cheeks and pointed toward her delectably kissable mouth, and right there in the center of her forehead lay a blue, gold and silver flame, pointing to her hair line. Her skin was the color of milk and it looked as soft as silk.

Her lips are a soft bubble gum pink and perfectly pouty. Her overall look was beautifully balanced, perfect chest, smooth and curvaceous body and long shapely legs, no sharp edges. Her elfin ears of course were pointed seeing as how she is a full-blooded InuYoukai demoness. She has the power over all of the elements and Kami knew what else. Water and fire could be so powerful, it is only right that a powerful being be able to control them. He had really outdone himself with this one.

She is filled out in all the right places and looks as loving and kind as Mother Nature herself, but looks can be deceiving. She could be as gentle as a summer breeze or as deadly as a viper ready to strike down an opponent. Her eyes told a story it seems, for they held a hint of sadness in them. The eyes are a way into someone's soul and oh yes, this one had a very big, powerful and old soul. Her eyes were unique, silver with blue and black specks. Her eyes are so beautiful that when you looked into them, you could see the heavens, though there was a glint of something tainted in her eyes. She had a black and red tail to match her hair, but on the very tip was a patch of silver hair specked with blue to match her eyes. She looked to be about the age of twenty three or so.

_'She is perfect. She is a perfect female for a perfect plan. She would need a name. She is beautiful and deadly. She needs a name to throw everyone off. She looks sweet and innocent. Hmm, the perfect name for one such as her, built for war and destruction. She shall now be known to everyone as...'_

**Inuyasha and Company**

"What the hell do you want, wind bitch?" roared Inuyasha.

"I have just come to tease you as usual, Half-breed." Kagura stated with a laugh.

Kagura did some small attacks, knowing that Inuyasha would be able to either move out of the way or deflect them with his sword. She was having fun watching the faces of the pathetic little group. It was amusing watching so much emotion fly across the little miko girl's face. She would be fun to attack, so Kagura attacked Kagome without further thought. Inuyasha had something else in mind of course and saved the day as usual. Finally getting bored she did her final attack.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura screamed loudly.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha just managed to move out of the way of Kagura's attack.

_**Flashback**_

_**They were sitting in the woods surrounded by last night's campfire. Inuyasha was complaining as usual, about how much he needed his Ramen, right then and there, and that Kagome should get up and fix him some. Kagome glared at the rash hanyou before making ramen for breakfast. Kagome had just finished making it and handing it to everyone in the group when there was a giant blast of strong wind. When the dust settled and everything died down, there stood Kagura, smirking at them. She looked extremely smug as she played with the fan in her hands.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Do you honestly believe you are capable of defeating Naraku? Your small group does not stand a chance now. We have such a big surprise for you." Kagura smirked.

"What the hell are you going on about now, bitch?" Inuyasha snarled.

"You'll just have to wait and see... now won't you." Kagura laughed.

They all looked at her as if she was telling them tall tales. They thought she meant that they could not beat Naraku because he was better than they were but that last comment about the surprise meant something was up and that she was hiding something from them as usual. They were now determined, now more than ever to beat Naraku.

Kagura, not caring if they thought she was here just for fun or not she decided to do what she was ordered to do. So doing one more tiny attack and not having any more fun trying to irk Inuyasha and also knowing that she would lose if she continued, stopped her attacks and stated with a smirk...

"I can't wait for you to meet Naraku's newest creation, for he thinks _'It'_ is more powerful than he."

She pulled out her feather, jumped on, and flew away. They all stood there looking at the spot where Kagura was just standing a few seconds prior. The new creation was on all of their minds. They all wondered what Naraku could create that was more powerful then he himself was. What was the name of this last creation, what did it look like and how were they going to beat it? What would this new creation be able to do? They all had some kind of ability. Kanna and the mirror, Kagura and her wind, Goshinki could read minds, what would this one be able to do. Would it have something like the others or would she have something entirely new? They all hoped that the news was wrong, but they all knew that this _'creation'_ was indeed something to mess with. Boy would they be surprised when 'he' appeared before them.

**With Kagura on her way back to Naraku's castle**

_'I hope Naraku is right about this new one being more powerful than he is. Then maybe she will team up with me and the others to finally defeat Naraku. There must be something I can do to convince her to be on my side and that Naraku is evil and had created her to just kill Inuyasha but after that why would he need her? What would he do with the new one after she accomplished was she was made for?'_ Kagura thought drifting with the wind on her way _'home'_.

_**Flashback**_

_**"She is a beauty, is she not?" Naraku stated more than questioned.**_

_**"She indeed is pretty." Kagura said.**_

_**"Please, she is more than pretty." he said with a sneer.**_

_**'Yeah whatever you say.' Kagura thought. 'She is pretty indeed, let us hope she can take us all out of this giant mess we are in.' she thought.**_

_**"Just go, go and mess with Inuyasha, and then tell them about my new creation but don't let too much information slip out of those lips of yours or else your life will be over." he warned.**_

_**Kagura bowed down to her lord, but what he did not see was her roll her eyes before she left. She flew to where she knew they would be. They were camped a few days travel from the village they stayed at. They were searching for the very shards, ' her master ' was looking for.**_

_**End Flashback**_

'Oh, to finally be free from that bastard at last. I long for that day to come, I just hope 'she' will join us and if she doesn't, we all might as well be doomed.' Kagura thought.

**A/N:**

**Well that will be it for now but do not worry. I will indeed continue with this story. I am finally getting out of my rut and I will continue with the updates. I will be redoing each and every chapter until I like them. Then I will post and you can read and review. I would really be grateful if anyone would point out any mistakes or misunderstandings and such. Thank you everyone.**

**~Estrella~**


	2. Her Name Is

**A/N:**

**Well here is the second chapter. I really hope all of you like it. Let me know what you think please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Two: Her Name is**

She was sitting on a black marble bench outside, where she had grown herself a garden. She had used her power over the Elements to make the plants grow extremely fast. She was silently looking over her flowers, which would all be dead because of the evilness of the castle, but she kept them safe with the barrier she had erected. That was one of her weaknesses, flowers, although they would not be considered a real weakness. She loved the way they made her relax and smile. A disturbance in the air alerted her to the presence of Kagura, the wind demoness. The air around her garden stirred at Kagura's approach. She already knew why Kagura sought her out. She knew what Kagura came to talk about because she had the ability to read minds. She knew not if Naraku knew of this or not but she did not want to take her chances in alerting him to it. She also knew Kagura was coming because of her aura, the hatred in the air got so thick it was hard for her to breath, that hatred almost broke the precious barrier around her flowers. Kagura had come to ask her for help.

'_I don't know if I should help her. I have been trained to kill, if you call being created to kill, learning that skill_ (ha-ha, I made a funny). _I was created for one purpose and that is the destruction of anything that is too powerful for Naraku to kill. I am created to obey, but what Naraku failed to realize is that with my heart still beating in my chest, I have full control over what I do or say, over what my emotions are. I choose to do whatever it is I wish to do. But I cannot deny my urge to kill, I am supposed to enjoy it and I must say when I hunt I do enjoy it immensely._' she thought with a smirk as Kagura approached her.

"I need to talk to you. It is very important." Kagura said looking over her shoulder.

The final creation was still sitting on her bench, watching those wretched flowers of hers; all the while, her back was facing Kagura. Kagura looked behind her yet again, fearing that Naraku would pop out of thin air and catch her at what plan she was planning now. She turned her back to the newest creation and was waiting to see if she would respond.

"He is nowhere near here Kagura, he happens to be in his private hot springs and yes sister I know you want to speak with me and I know what about also." she stated, still watching her plants.

"How do you know what I want? And how do you know what I am doing when you are not even looking at me?" Kagura said astonished.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that dear sister." she stated with a slight smirk.

"Don't get cocky, I am older then you and you are to respect your elders." Kagura said testily.

"I was made to destroy, I am stronger then you, Kanna, and Naraku put together. I am stronger than any creation made. The only rival I know of that could actually surpass me would probably be Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." she said in an icy tone.

"Well then, tell me what your answer is then, if you know what I am going to say."

"My answer is this: He has done me no harm, therefore I will do no harm to him. Unless I have good reason to I will stay out of whatever it is you are in."

"You bitch, why can't you help your sister? I am just like you, I was created."

"I can help you but I choose not to at this moment in time. You are **NOT** just like me but you were created and thank you for your compliment but flattery will _not_ get you anywhere with Me." she emphasized Not because no one was like her.

"Fine, but I will say this once and only once. He will turn his back on you, he will hurt you and he will find a way to use you. Once you have done what you were created to do what use will you have to him then? You are stronger than him so when your task is done he will try to kill you." Kagura said, trying to outwit the newest creation.

"Are you stupid Kagura? I was made to be used, you idiot. It does not bother me for that to be said. And as for him killing me off, there is no way he would be able to do that without either Kami's help or the help of Lord Sesshoumaru, which you know will not happen since he double-crossed the Lord ages ago." she said out loud but inside she was screaming ' **_WHY_** **_ME!_**'

'_This is not fair. I want to be free. I mean in a way I am but I was just created to destroy everything_. _I still have to put up a facade of being cold and uncaring but it does bother me a bit to think that I am good at nothing but destroying._' she thought saddened but kept her cold mask securely in place.

"Do not call **ME**, Kagura, stupid or an idiot. I will wait 3 days for your final answer, think long and hard. We are going into the half-breeds village tomorrow, and it will be best if you joined me."

'_I know he is a half-breed and my enemy but it is rather rude to talk about one when they are not present to defend themselves. How would she like it if someone called her a puppet or just a wind whore? Let us see what she has to think for herself_.' she thought grinning evilly.

She tapped into Kagura's thoughts and almost died laughing. Kagura's thoughts were hilarious. She was worried about if Lord Sesshoumaru would ever come to his senses and ask her to be his mate, and if she would ever be free, and what she would say to the half-breed tomorrow, and wondered how Naraku and Sesshoumaru both kept their hair so beautiful.

'_Okay_.' she thought. '_That is enough. I can't take it anymore_.' she thought forgetting for a moment that she was not alone.

"What are you grinning at fool?"

"Oh nothing, I just had a silly thought."

"Which one was what? I am sure you have many."

"Oh, I was just wondering how Naraku kept his hair looking the way it is."

Kagura paled slightly and turned and stalked off in a huff, her back was ramrod straight and she did not look back... The creation finally had peace and quiet again until she felt the familiar aura of her creator. Naraku was on his way to her. For some odd reason he had been spending a lot of time with her. Naraku was telling her the backgrounds on everyone and basically everything she needed to know came from Naraku. Naraku arrived and sat down beside her, and asked her if she thought she was ready for tomorrow, and to make sure not to show herself to them too soon. He told her to wait until she felt it was the right moment. She nodded and he continued idle chat until he told her that she is to just talk with Inuyasha tomorrow, no matter what Kagura says. He said that he wants her to gain their trust by doing whatever she must, become their friend, and if she has to pretend to leave him, then so be it. He then says that he will tell her what her name means and she is to stick by it.

"Your name, my dear, means: Truth, sincerity, fidelity and devotion. Now when I say I want you to stick by it I mean me. I want you to lie, cheat, steal, kill and just be evil to them. Of course after you have become their friend and gotten me what I want."

_'I have my doubts about being able to gain their trust. Why would they even begin to trust someone who was created from their mortal enemy? Who would be fool enough to let someone like me into their pack?'_

"Master Naraku, I don't know if I will be able to gain their trust. I know that I must obey you at all costs but what if this mission is a failure? I think they may be able to tell my true intentions."

"Well the true test is tomorrow. Go rest, little one, you need it. Go tomorrow and make me proud of you and happy." he said as he watched her stand and start to leave.

"Oh, and by the way. I want you to read their minds; I want to know their inner most feelings and thoughts. I know you can do it. I want to know what they are thinking. Do this for me and I will do you one favor and I mean only ONE favor."

"May I ask you one question before I go, Master Naraku?"

"You may, but I might not answer you."

"What is my name?" she asked cocking her head to the side, her long beautiful hair falling over her shoulder.

"Why child, it is Makoto."

_Makoto... Makoto... Makoto..._ rang through her head as she left for her room. She reached her room in a matter of seconds using her demon speed. She opened her door and got dressed for bed. She then started pacing her room wondering how she would be able to befriend the Inuyasha gang. Maybe she could just tell them that she wanted out of Naraku's grasp. Which if she told the truth was positively true. He kept her inside the castle walls at all times. She has not been allowed outside the walls because he said that she was his secret weapon for now. She would be able to go outside the walls tomorrow because her and Kagura will be going to the village and talk to the gang. She is to get inside their head and see what they think. This is going to be a stressing experience. What happens if something goes wrong because whenever Kagura is around something is sure to go **BOOM**! But what everyone seemed to not notice about her was that she wasn't as evil as he made her out to be, yes she loved killing and she had evil in her but there was something about her that just seemed to be honorable, almost innocent, logical and more importantly... independent.

A/N:

Well there it is. I hope you liked it and all. I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible and I will probably start making major changes in later chapters. I don't know as of yet. Thank you.

GoldenEyedGirl


	3. Inu gang meets Makoto

Right, here is the redone chapter of Naraku's Shocking and Final Creation. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. I have been having some problems with writters block... so if you want to you could give me some ideas? lol. Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be here.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Inu gang meets Makoto**

* * *

'_ I wonder, will they automatically hate me because I am part of Naraku? I really hope not. I need them to trust me. Yes, I can read their minds, but what good is that if they still do not trust me? I can see why Kagura wants to get away from Naraku but I just want to get away. I hate being known as nothing but a weapon. Around here I have no name they call me either the new one or the weapon. Nothing more, nothing less. I can take care of myself and wish to be on my own.'_ Makoto thought while getting dressed for their meeting with the Inu gang. 

They would soon be leaving to go to Inuyasha's village. She was a little nervous because she has never met anyone besides Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku and all the rest of the evil, nasty people in this place. Even though she is supposed to be evil, yes she does have an evil streak, it doesn'tmean she doesn't have feelings, but because of where and how she is, she has to hide those feelings. There has to be a way for her to be who she wants to be, but is she willing to do it, go the extra mile, is she willing to pay the price?

" It's time to go, perfect creation." Kagura said the last part with a sneer.

" Fine, let us go, and you heard what Master Naraku said. I am not to fight, just watch and observe, and maybe talk to them."

" Yes, I know, be quiet and lets go. Plus I wouldn't want to talk to them if I were you."

Kagura and Makoto walked slowly outside and stoped at the gate enterence. Kagura pulled her feather and got on. Makoto summoned her cloud at the bottom of her feet. Her cloud colors are black, silver and blood red. They flew off towards the village where Inuyasha and the rest of his company was. They closed in on the old village and landed by an old well on the outskirts of the village. As they landed firmly on the ground Makoto turned to Kagura and looked at her expectantly.

' _There is magic here, powerful magic_.' Makoto thought.

" What do we do now?" Makoto asked.

" Just wait, Inuyasha will come soon, he should have already picked up on our scent and should be on the way to investigate **_His_** territory."

No longer did those words come out of her mouth then Inuyasha burst through the trees. Carrying Kagome on his back, Miroku and Sango on Kirara and Shippou hanging onto Kagome for dear life. Inuyasha put Kagome down on her own two feet and took up a battle stance. Ready for Kagura to attack, and him beat the shit out of her. He told the others to stay behind him, so that he could _' take care of business'_. Inuyasha then felt like it was time to get everything done and over with so he yelled to Kagura.

" What tha hell ya want, ya witch? Come back for another beatin? Why do ya come back if ya know yourr gonna get beat?"

" Inuyasha, who is the other one with Kagura?" Kagome whispered.

" That must be Naraku's latest creation, the one that is supposed to be more powerful then Naraku himself." Miroku said wisely inching closer to Sango while she was distracted with the new comer. He snaked his hand toward her bottom when...

**BAM! YOU PERVERT!**

Was heard throughout the forest.

" Oh, Miroku. When will you ever learn?" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

" It was worth it." he said with little stars around his head. ( hehe I wanted to say that)

" Actually, I just came to introduce you to the newest creation." Kagura laughed because she still hasn't said '**Her**' name yet. ( can you tell she is a bit jealous?)

All eyes then turned to Makoto. She fought the urge to figgit where she stood. She wasn't used to so much attention and she could already feel their hate for her. Which she could understand, for they didn't know her, they didn't know that she wasn't actually that bad, but she couldn't afford for Kagura to find that out and go and tell Naraku.

" Ha! He doesn't look like much." Inuyasha stated.

" You are a fool half-breed. Have you not looked properly? Open your eyes. This person beside me is not a man, but a woman."

To make sure that what she said was true she flipped back one side of the cloak Makoto was wearing. Showing them that she indeed was a woman. They then saw that _'it'_ was actually a woman not man, the figure of a nicely shaped woman to be exact. She had a black and blood red fighting kimono on with a silver hooded cape and mask on. Makoto thought it best to tap into their thoughts for a bit to see what they think. ( I will put their name before their thought.)

Miroku: ' _She is very powerful, I can feel it coming off of her in waves. She could indeed defeat Naraku. She doesn't want us to see her but why? Is she ugly? Why doesn't she want us to see her face? Oh, and what a nice figure she has, I wonder if we will be able to see it without the cape._'

Inuyasha: ' _Feh, she is too afraid to speak for herself and hides from everyone. Maybe she is to stupid to talk_.'

Sango: ' _I wonder what she looks like under the cape and mask_?'

Kagome: ' _Will there be a fight? I feel a lot of power from this one and she doesn't even have any of the shards Naraku has_.'

Shippou: ' _Mommy! Man, that lady scares me. She is really powerful and she has magic around her_.'

That comment threw Makoto off. A human woman having a youkai kit for a son? Makoto kept getting thoughts about Sango and her rear end from the monk. She got one very very detailed thought right then and just shut off her mind reading ability as fast as she could. She didn't even want to know.

" Can she speak or is she just too stupid to understand what we are saying?" Inuyasha asked with a slight sneer.

" Yes, I can speak, Inuyasha. I only do so when I have something to say." came the breathy reply.

They stood in shock. They couldn't believe that a sweet and innocent voice could come out of something so evil. Now that they have heard her voice, they really wanted to know what she looked like. Did her voice match her looks or was it covering up for something. Was she really ugly, plain or beautiful?

" Will you show yourself to us?" asked Miroku.

" Why should I? My looks are not important." Makoto said.

" Because we wanna know what our enemy looks like." yelled Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha! I am not your enemy yet. I have done you no harm, so how does that make me your enemy? Just because I was created from your enemy does that automatically make me yours too?" Makoto stated and questioned wisely.

Inuyasha stared at her. He couldn't believe she just said that. Didn't she realize that she is the enemy just because Naraku created her. It doesn't matter if she hasn't done anything wrong, she will eventually.

" You are apart of Naraku, and Naraku is our enemy." Sango said.

" I might be apart of him, but I have still done no wrong by you. I did not ask to be created." Makoto said coldly, luckily no one could see her eyes for they told them the story of her emotions.

" Shut your trap, Makoto. You stay out of this." Kagura said.

Makoto bowed her head and steped back. She then looked around for a place to stand, safely out of the way. She backed up into the trees. Everyone was unaware that eyes were watching them. Kagura took this time to take out her fan and spread it wide. Makoto tapped into everyones thoughts to see what they were thinking this time.( Miroku might be censored lmao)

Kagura: ' _It's time to play, now lets see what they have. Muahahahahaha_.'

Inuyasha: ' _Damn, this bitch is getting old. I am tired of this. I'll show her_.'

Kagome: ' _I hope Inuyasha doesn't get hurt. I don't know about this other woman. I suppose she is another demon like Kagura_.'

Sango: _'Why isn't that other woman fighting? Why is she just standing around doing nothing? What is she supposed to be doing_?'

Shippou: ' _I am going to go hide somewhere safe. I know that is what Kagome would want me to do_.'

Miroku: ' _Hmm, I wonder what Sango would look like naked, hehe better yet I wonder how she would look..._

' _Okay, thats enough of that_.' Makoto thought quickly cutting off his line of thought.

Kagura did her ' Dance of Blades', and just as she was about ready to do it again, Makoto called to her and told her that what she was doing is enough. Kagura thought it best not to go against her right now because Makoto was still in favor with Naraku. Kagura started to pout though but stopped imediately when she saw a flash of silver ice from under Makoto's hood. Unfortunately everyone else saw this also and got curious.

Everyone started to get closer little by little. They were hoping to catch a glimps under the hood and mask of Makoto. Maybe she isn't as bad as they thought she was. She stopped Kagura from doing another attack on Inuyasha, so maybe they still have hope yet of defeating Naraku.

" Show yourself, Makoto!" Inuyasha said remembering the name Kagura had called her companion.

" Nice ears, Inuyasha. You have a better memory then I thought you did." Makoto stated.

Everyone stired and listened intently. Kagome thought that Makoto's name was really ironic. Seeing how she is an evil incarnate, her name is anything but evil. Maybe her name gives her a tiny spark of good, but we will never know... will we?

" Fine, I will show you my features." she said pulling down her hood and taking off her mask in one clean stroke. She then tapped into everyones thoughts and all she could hear was a chorus of ' **_WOW's_**!'

You could tell that everyone was stunned at seeing the beauty stand before them, they couldn't believe that something as evil as her could and/or would be as beautiful as that. They were about to question her but just then everyone felt the disturbence of two beings aproaching quickly. You could tell by their aura that they were heading this way.

**

* * *

**

**Naraku's POV at his castle**

**

* * *

**Naraku was looking in the mirror Kanna was holding, watching as everything took place. He was proud of Makoto for drawing in the pathetic fools. She is doing her job and she doesn't even realize this will play into his hands perfectly. She is the most alluring demoness I have ever seen. No doubt Inuyasha will be drawn to her. 

Just then he noticed the approach of the two beings he wished would not come anywhere near his new creation. She was still new to the world and therefore a little gullible. Two misionaries for Lord Sesshoumaru were closing in fast. Let us see how Makoto deals with these two. No one even notices the dark shadow lurking in the background. Makoto should see this soon, and when she finds out who it is... I am sure she will show her true worth to everyone.

* * *

**OKay, that is it for now. I really haven't done much. I just fixed a few errors that seem to have poped out of nowhere lol. Let me know what you think please. **

**Golden-Eyed-Girl**

Ja Ne!


	4. Confrontation with Sesshoumaru

**A/N: Well this chapter is redone finally. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha but I wouldn't mind being owned by a tall, sexy InuTaiyoukai **

****

****

**Chapter four: Confrontation with Sesshoumaru**

**With the group  
**  
Makoto could feel it coming. Something was going to change dramatically. Just as the two people burst through the line of trees and stopped dead in their tracks. Their thoughts are as plain as day, it is written all over their faces. She is definitely pretty, but was she really that evil? Could someone like that be evil?

'_No wonder Lord Sesshoumaru wants us to come and bring her back to him. He will be pleased that she is here._' thought one of the beings.

Everyone stared at the new comers as if they had grown two heads. Inuyasha of course asked them what business they had here but all they did was stare at Makoto. They both said in unison,

"Our business isn't with you Inuyasha, but with her." they said pointing at Makoto.

"What is it that you want with me?" she asked softly.

"Why, our Lord wishes to meet with you." The one with fluffy ears atop her head said.

"Let us introduce ourselves. I am Eesu and this beautiful hanyou beside me is my mate, Seiya."

Makoto took in their appearances. Eesu had golden hair and orange markings on his wrists and ankles. He carried with him a giant sword and a small axe. On his forehead was a crimson moon with a gold triangle in the center of it and an icy blue star in the middle of the triangle.

His eyes were similar to that of Makoto's but his is a blue with a silver tint to it. Looking down to his hands, she noticed that his claws were that of the same color as the moon on his forehead, crimson. You could not tell his age for he was a youkai. She could not tell their personality from this distance though.

The woman beside him you could tell was at least a little younger than him. She stood maybe two inches shorter then Makoto at around five foot seven. She had black hair with silver and blue streaks. Her ears were fluffy and of the same color as her hair.

Her eyes were silver, and she looked to be an Inu/Neko hanyou. Her weapon was a large katana, and of course her claws and fangs. She looked like she had a fierce temper when properly provoked.

"What is it that your Lord wishes of me?" Makoto asked. Her tail twitched with amazement.

"Why to meet the newest creation of Naraku."

"How old are the two of you?"

"Eesu is 20 and I am 16."

"Oh, that is nice but you may tell you're Lord I do not wish to meet him."

"That is not for you to decide, when I wish to meet someone I will do so." came a cold reply from behind Makoto. She did not seem one bit startled.

"It is about time you stopped hiding and come out to play. I assume you are Lord Sesshoumaru." she said bowing mockingly at him.

"You are correct, bitch. How did you know I was there?"

"The same way I knew that your people were on their way. I am very sensitive to my surroundings. I was built for battle so therefore I know the area I am around for a great distance beyond my sight. I do not understand why you sent someone to fetch me when you yourself have been here longer then they have." Makoto stated with a smirk.

_'Let's tap into some thoughts.'_ Makoto snickered.

Sesshoumaru: _'She could be a great ally. Will she be willing to join me? Maybe she will work for me instead of that beast, Naraku. I am sure I would be a far better master. She is indeed powerful. She is powerful enough to challenge even my own strength. She would produce good pups though, but with her being created by Naraku I don't think she would be very good at it_.'

With that thought, they both opened their eyes wide. Sesshoumaru's at the thought of her bearing pups and Makoto's at the thought of him thinking she would not be good at it. Everyone seeing this was wondering what was going on when Makoto spoke up.

"You are nothing but a perverted, horny puppy! How dare you even think that?"

"You can read my thoughts!"

"Of course I can you nasty pervert!"

Inuyasha being the curious hanyou he is and stepped in and asked what they were talking about and Makoto screamed ' **THAT PERVERT THOUGHT THAT I WOULD PRODUCE GOOD PUPS!** I can read minds and that is what I get for having this stupid ability!' She of course left out the part about her not being a good mother, which hurt her feelings.

She would not know if she would be a good one or not, for she had never thought of it. She doubted if she would ever be able to mate and have a family in the first place so why even think about such a thing, no use crying over spilt milk. Everyone's eyes went wide and Sesshoumaru turned a darker crimson color then the color of Eesu's moon.

Everyone stood there shocked that Sesshoumaru would actually think that of anyone. They could not believe that he even blushed at her statement. Everyone stood there open-mouthed waiting to see what would happen. Makoto kept glancing at the powerful Demon Lord. To afraid to tap into his thoughts again, but still curious as to what he was thinking but not curious enough to do it again.

Inuyasha stood looking like he was about to burst out laughing, which in fact he did a few short seconds later. Kagome looked on in complete amusement. It is not as if you get to see a Taiyoukai of his standard blushing like mad. Sango was of course as usual scooting away from the lecherous monk, Miroku. Each step she would take away he would step two closer.

The two newest members of this odd group stood looking at each other with knowing smiles. They knew what it was like to feel embarrassed over having thoughts of one another, but what they could not get is why their lord decided to take interest in the newest creation of the evil hanyou, Naraku.

Kagura on the other hand was fuming. She could not believe that a stupid, no-good, nasty little bitch like Makoto would ever catch the eye of her beloved, Sesshoumaru. Kagura's face turned bright red in anger; she was about ready to throttle the Inu-bitch.

**Kagura's thoughts  
**  
'that_, little bitch cannot have him. He is **MINE**! I will make sure that she will go nowhere near, my love. He is too good for her. She does not deserve someone as great and handsome as Lord Sesshoumaru. I will have to think of something to keep them away. Maybe Naraku will help me_.' she thought with an evil sneer.

**Sesshoumaru's thoughts**

'_She reads minds, who knew? I will have to be careful from now on around her. Wait a minute... who said we would be meeting again? She is quite comely for an abomination. Maybe I could just use her to get my fill and then shove her aside, like I have done so many times in the past?... No... She would never go for that. I doubt she is dumb enough to fall for any traps I could make. Kagura on the other hand would do it willingly. She is not of my taste at all though. Still I would like to have a word with this ' Makoto ' demoness. Maybe she will take my offer of alliance and then after I find out what she truly wants I can use it to my advantage and make her one of my servants_.

"Eesu, Seiya. You may now go back to the castle, unless you wish to stay and observe what goes on here." Sesshoumaru stated in his usual cold demeanour.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I would like to stay and watch." Seiya agreed readily.

"And I also would like to stay, My Lord." Eesu stated standing alongside his mate.

"Fine, you may stay."Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well you horrid beasts. I only brought Makoto to see who her enemies are. We will be leaving shortly. There is nothing to see here so why do not you all just leave. We are here to talk to the half-breed, his human wench, the demon slaying bitch and the perverted monk. However, my lord, Sesshoumaru, you may stay if you wish." Kagura stated moving slowly toward Sesshoumaru. The part addressed to him in a sweet voice.

Sesshoumaru, seeing her advancement moved toward Makoto. Not wanting to be anywhere near Kagura, extending his hand, he waited for her to take it. She looked at his hand as if it would bite her. (We all would love it if he bit us, right girls? he he) She looked into his eyes and saw honesty there, but there was also a bit of pleading to them as well.

**Makoto's thoughts**

'_Oh, so he doesn't like Kagura's advances. It serves him right for saying that about me. How hurtful can you get? Why is he looking at me that way_?' she thought and as their fingertips brushed, she got the message loud and clear. He wanted her to read his thoughts again. Tapping into his thoughts, she soon found out.

Sesshoumaru: _I should not have thought what I did and I grudgingly admit that I could not help that thought. I honestly did not mean for a thought like that to pass. I wish to speak with you. It is a matter of utmost importance. Please if you will take my hand we can go somewhere where we will not be disturbed_.

Seeing the look in her eyes made him add this last part just so he could talk to her about the alliance.

Sesshoumaru:_ I give you my word I will be a perfect gentlemen. I will not harm you or speak ill of you, I give you my word as a Demon Lord._

With that, she nodded her head, confirming her answer was yes. She then looked over to Kagura and told her that she will be back in a moment. Lord Sesshoumaru would like to have a private word with her. After that, they took off running in the direction of the Western Lands.

**Naraku's POV**

"Damn! That bitch had better not jeopardize what I have worked so hard to create. She better not get too close to the Western Lord, because if they joined forces they would be unstoppable, and I cannot allow that to happen." He growled aloud.

"Kanna, you can leave. I wish to be alone. I need to think of a plan to prevent that." He told the child-like demon.

She lowered her mirror and left the room without even a single word. She already knew what would happen. She could see it in Makoto's eyes. She also knew the outcome of the final battle. Her creator would have a heart attack if only he knew what would happen in the future years to come. She would keep these things to herself though, at least for now.

**A/N: **

**Well that is it for now. I hope you like the redone chapter. It will get much better... I hope lol. Anyway, review please. **

**GoldenEyedGirl **


	5. Discussions and Plots

Hey everyone. It's me again lmao... what else is new? Ha-ha. Well here is another chapter for you guys to read. I have redone some of it. I hope you all like it. I have had a lot of writers block and I know my chapters need work. Just please let me know what you think OK? Well anyway, on with the story shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha members!

**Chapter five: Discussions and Plots**

Makoto and Sesshoumaru sped through the forest at an alarming rate. She looked to him at times to see where they were going. Sesshoumaru chose that time to look over at her causing her to turn her head in haste. She had been caught staring at shall we say 'beautiful' youkai beside her. A light blush formed on her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was acting like a child. Her head forward she sped on. Still as they raced through the trees she could tell his eyes were still on her. She began to wonder what he was looking at. She had never encountered a youkai as handsome as him. She had barely any contact with anyone period.

Sesshoumaru studied her beautiful features as they ran. He wondered why she was looking at him like that. She looked lost. Soon they will be coming up to the clearing and then they can have their little chat. It would be a great gain if she were to accept his offer. If she doesn't...he thought... well then he doesn't know. They will have to wait and see what she has to say. He wondered what Naraku was thinking when he created her. He was thinking about war, taking over everything, getting his way, and all of it would be handed to him by her.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

'She was a means to an end and everyone knew it. I know what it's like to be alone, feeling out of place. I have duties I need to tend to but first I need to speak with her. I will speak with Eesu and Seiya and see what they think about her. I would like to know if they think she would make a good ally and if she would be loyal. Ahh, here we are, the clearing near the healing springs. Now let's stop and get on with this uncomfortable situation.'

"Stop. We are here. We can talk here and will not have any interruptions. You see I have put up a barrier to where no one can spy, hear, see, sense anything we happen to say important to each other. I wish you to think things through before you answer me, I am a Lord and I demand to be respected."

He looked upon her features for any sign of emotion and noticed that she was almost as icy as he himself was. She was a mysterious beauty. She had an evil yet pure air about her. There was something about her he was missing, but what? What is it about her that I seem to be missing? I know there is more than the eye can see, but what?

**Makoto's POV**

'He demands it! He demands! How snobbish. What an arrogant jerk. Who does he think he is? I am just as good as he is.' she barely controlled her growl. Her demeanor turned that of ice, as her eyes frosted over. The blue and black specks disappearing just leaving an icy sky blue. 

'...' she barely controlled her growl. Her demeanor turned that of ice, as her eyes frosted over. The blue and black specks disappearing just leaving a sky blue ice.

She stared at him with icy eyes, wishing he would fall through the earth. 'Humph, treating me like some servant. How dare he! I can't believe him! He wants to talk to me about something important and treats me like shit. Well might as well see what he wants anyway.'

"Alright **_Lord Sesshoumaru_**, what is it you wished to talk to me about?" she said in her usual breathy voice with a hint of ice touched to it.

"I would like to ask you if you would join me, be an ally against that evil creator of yours."

"You do understand what you are asking of me don't you? And why would you need my help anyway? I thought a Lord such as your self could defeat anything." When she got no reply she continued on. "You are asking me to betray my Lord and Master, my maker. How can you just stand there and ask me that question? Do you honestly believe I would be a traitor to the hanyou that created me? For, that is all I am. I am only a creation. I owe what life I have to him."

"Oh you are much more then that Makoto, you know it as well as me. And as for defeating him, I would have no problems but his minions are another story. It would be best for my attention to be solely on him and him alone. You owe him nothing, you were not asked to be created." He had no idea why he had just been sort of nice to her but there was something about her that provoked it.

She stood there shocked that he would say something like that to her. Yes, she was more than just a creation. She was a tool of war, hate, and just pure evil, but what everyone seemed not to know is that she did have a beating heart, her own mind, her own emotions and her own choice to be evil or good.

She could make choices for herself and thought with both her head and heart. She was supposed to be evil yes, but she could also see the good in everything. She was of a mixed breed, oh she was pure Inu-youkai but she was both good and evil. She didn't know which one was more dominant the good or the evil.

"Listen and listen well. You are nothing but filth, that can all change if you help defeat 'your master', you can redeem yourself and break free from his control. You could be your own master, your own Mistress, if you so choose. But choose wisely, for I will be at the final battle and I will kill anything and anyone that gets in my way. That vile excuse for a half breed will be killed, with or without your help. Even if Inuyasha gets in my way I will not hesitate, I will have my vengeance." he said trying his best to convince her to join him. (And doing poorly if I say so myself, hehe.)

"Lord Sesshoumaru, **YOU** listen to me. I was built for war, you moron. And another thing, I am already free of his control in a way. I have my own heart beating in my chest, my own thoughts and feelings, my own choices and consequences. I could defeat my lord, Naraku by myself, _If I so choose_" Throwing his own words back into his face. "Do not presume to threaten me for I am not afraid of you. Death does not scare me and if I die it will be one less worry on the world, so go on and do what you must. I have many things to think about and I am not accepting or denying your proposal. I will give you an answer when I deem fit. Until then, do not threaten me. It will get you now where. Maybe you should pair up with Kagura for you are asking me the same thing she did just yesterday. I am sure she would willingly go with you, **_My Lord_**." She sneered.

"You little bitch; I am being patient, all too tolerable of your actions. You will give me an answer three days hence. I will check with you every day at sundown. Meet me here or I will be forced to come find you myself, and the outcome of that will not be pretty. I don't have to threaten your life but torture is much more, shall we say... fun."

That last statement did give her a start. She never thought of torture to gain her alliance, and knowing him, he would come up with the most horrible methods. Ones that could make someone go insane. She looked up to the Tai-youkai looming over her. He was merely a foot or so taller than she. Still a menacing presence, she would think things over and tell him her answer. That's the only thing she could do, as of yet. She still didn't know who was stronger out of the two, her or him.

'_I suppose one of these days we will find out. He is such an ice prince, does he ever smile_?' was her thoughts. '_Maybe I should tap into his thoughts real fast_.'

Sesshoumaru: ' _Why doesn't she say something? Have I truly scared the insolent whelp? She is beautiful though. I would hate to have to scar that beautiful milky skin of hers. Maybe I can get her to agree in other ways.' His eyes taking on a certain glint with that thought. Still she continued to read his thoughts. 'I do wonder how strong that nasty half-breed Naraku made her. I do feel tremendous power from her, but there is something else about her though, but what is it? It is never a good idea for this Sesshoumaru to take interest in any female. I will not let that happen again. I will not turn out like him_...'

She stopped there. So he is serious about this alliance. I do want to control myself, without having to have a master. I would love to be my own Mistress. I have a lot to think about.

'_I need to think on this. I have a lot to ponder. I do know that Naraku must never find out about this or there will be trouble for me, Sesshoumaru and everyone who he decides to make trouble for, as usual_.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I think it is time to head back to the group. I will think of your offer and my decision will be made in the three days you give me. Thank you for being patient. But in a sense you are asking me to betray my father, master, Lord and creator. You have to understand how much pressure and stress this puts on me. Have a good day." That being said she turned her back to him and started at a leisurely pace back to Kagura so they could leave.

But before she could go too far a delicately clawed hand stopped her from moving farther away. She looked at the hand that had stopped her and from that hand slowly made her way up the arm and to the demon it was attached to. She looked at the Demon Lord with infinite patience. She raised a delicate silver eyebrow before finally asking what he needed. He merely stared at her with those molten, golden eyes of his. Finally he decided to speak.

"Bitch, you never turn your back on me." with that said he jerked her to him and...

**Back with the group**

**SLAP**!

"**YOU PERVERT, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF**!" Sango roared.

"Forgive me Sango-chan. You are just so beautiful and tempting. I can't help it. My beautiful Sango." he said looking deep into her eyes. This bringing a light blush to her cheeks, he took her hand and asked her his famous saying. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU**!" Sango screamed deafening all the demons present.

"Will you two cut the crap? We have one of our enemies here, you stupid fucking humans. And where in the hell did Makoto and Sesshoumaru run off to?" Inuyasha said with his face contorting in anger.

"Oh, hush Inuyasha, and I don't know where they went."

"If you would use your ears and listen to what she told Kagura, damn Inuyasha I thought you were a half-demon, and a damn dog at that." Seiya said with a superior smirk. "Even I heard what she said, but you of course weren't paying much attention were you Inuyasha?" The last she said with a sneer.

"You little bitch!" he growled and launched toward her, only to be stopped by Eesu.

Eesu held Inuyasha by the throat with a death grip, and evil grin on his face. Inuyasha seeing this made his eyes go wide. He didn't even see Eesu move from his spot. Eesu's hand slowly tightened on Inuyasha's throat, making Inuyasha's face slowly turn red from lack of oxygen. Seiya caught her mates' eye and he slowly released Inuyasha. There was an unspoken conversation between the two mates.

"Inuyasha, you stupid dog, I am only half bitch, but I am sure you notice that my dominant half is Neko. Well I don't think you would notice that even if I were a full Neko youkai." she said laughingly.

"You will not touch, lunge or even look at my mate wrong or I will have to hurt you." Eesu stated. He looked to his mate and knew it.

He could do what he wished as long as it wasn't too bad. Inuyasha was glaring at the two of them when all of a sudden Eesu disappeared. Inuyasha looked around him to try to sense where he went but when he turned around there was Eesu. Eesu had a look of pure hatred in his blue tinted silver eyes. The look in them made Inuyasha pause for a moment. Wondering what on earth he had done to this youkai to deserve such a look. Then he remembered he was about to go after his mate. Of course he would be protective of her.

Fully understanding his mistake he knew that he would be hurting in the morning when he felt the crimson claws of Eesu go across his chest. A deep gash was made where the sharp claws of Eesu were a few seconds before. His chest was bleeding profusely.

"You fucking bastard." Inuyasha stated drawing Tetsusaiga, transforming the sword his father had passed to him.

He slashed out blindly as he usually did in battle of course he missed Eesu in his rage and swung again. He was trying to win a losing battle. Getting ready to do the Wind Scar, he heard the most dreaded words known to his vocabulary.

"Inuyasha, **Sit boy**!" Kagome screamed.

**BAM**! Down he went. Eesu looked over at her and gave her a look that clearly stated she shouldn't have interfered. Just then Makoto came out of the forest looking quite disgruntled.

Slightly flushed and embarrassed. She looked to Kagura and told her she was going back to the Dark Palace. Her beautiful cloud forming at her feet, she flew off towards, what they guessed was the direction of the evil hanyou's palace. Inuyasha was severely tempted to follow the gorgeous demoness but unfortunately he was still plastered to the ground of the forest they now where in.

"My Lord, Sesshoumaru. May I ask why she left like that and looked truly embarrassed and confused?" asked Eesu.

"That Eesu is between me and her." he stated with a trace of a smile. That alone surprised the hell out of Eesu and Seiya. "I want both of your opinions when we get back to the castle. Then you may do whatever it is you wish." He stated forming his cloud and heading to the Western Lands. Eesu and his mate, Seiya looked to each other and each raise a delicate eyebrow in mystery. They then shrugged their shoulders and raced toward their Lord.

I am going to save the rest for the next chapter... review or else... lmao. But really please review. I hope you like it... I have redone some things and I hope it makes the chapter better.

**Golden Eyed Girl**


	6. Intruder in the Dark Castle

Hey, it's me again! Haha, Run for your lives! Lmao... ok well enough goofing... let's see... I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed me. Thanks for the inspiration guys. Hope you all like this story. So on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... duh.

**Chapter six: An intruder and some disturbing thoughts **

'I can't believe that stupid fucking bitch! Who does she think she is, acting all high and mighty? I wonder what Lord Sesshoumaru said to her to make her look like that. What happened? I swear it, I will find out. I will not lose to her.' Kagura thought while riding on her feather toward the dark palace.

Kagura had fire in her eyes at the thought of Makoto and Lord Sesshoumaru hitting it off. She was going to kill the little bitch before anything could happen. She swore she would not let Makoto win Sesshoumaru's affections. Kagura thought that she deserved Sesshoumaru for everything she had to put up with from Naraku. She would one day be Lady of the Western Lands, no matter what.

**Flashback**

Everyone watched as Lord Sesshoumaru flew away towards his home. Eesu and Seiya raced toward their Lord, but were delayed because of Inuyasha wanting to get revenge because Eesu had slashed his chest open, leapt towards the youkai that had wounded his pride with his sword in front of him.

Inuyasha was upon his prey, when his prey decided it would be best to defend himself. Eesu had taken a small ax that hung at his side and threw it at Inuyasha, hitting its target right in the middle of his chest.

Inuyasha howling in pain and rage dropped the sword and went to the basics. He decided to use his claws instead. Eesu seeing this gave a murderous grin. Knowing he had the full advantage in this battle.

He had fatally wounded Inuyasha, and remembering what Lord Sesshoumaru always said about wanting to kill Inuyasha himself, decided to just play with the poor hanyou instead of killing him.

Eesu looked to his mate to confirm that that was all he would do. Seiya seeing the look on her mates face knew right away what he wanted. She nodded her head saying that she didn't mind to stay a bit longer, but he had better not take too long, for she was tired and wanted a bath. Giving in to his rebellious side he started attacking the hanyou ruthlessly, but only doing so to release some pent up energy.

All the while the others were watching, they didn't notice ice blue eyes staring at them from the darkness. Those same eerie eyes watched as Eesu beat the living shit out of Inuyasha. Finally Seiya was tired of just standing around, she merely whispered...

"Eesu, my mate that is enough for now. I am tired. Let's go."

As soon as those words were whispered Eesu stopped his attacks and calmly walked over to his mate. Taking her hand they ran off, back to the Western Lands, where their Lord, was waiting for their comments on the one known as Makoto.

**End Flashback**

"I will get her for this. She will not take my Sesshy away from me. He will be mine. I smelt his arousal when he saw her. She will pay for this." Kagura finally touched down at Naraku's castle. She still didn't notice that there was a presence that had followed her to this place.

Kagura walked slowly into the palace, still being followed by the shadow, searching out Naraku. She had a few things to discuss with her 'lord'. Coming up to Naraku's personal wing, she headed straight for his study, knowing he would be in there plotting a way to get the rest of those jewel shards from the reincarnated miko, Kagome.

Kagura walked into the dark room and looked for Naraku. Not finding him in the room turned to leave and bumped right into the person she was looking for. He of course had that usual sexy smirk of his.

"What do you want, Kagura?" he said bored of her presence already.

"I want to make a deal with you Naraku. That Makoto bitch you are so proud of it planning something, and it's not good. I saw her leave with Sesshoumaru and come back looking all flustered. Something happened and I am going to find out."

"Ahh, yes, I know she left but the arrogant bastard put up a barrier. I have full faith in Makoto to be true to herself and loyal to me. We know she won't betray us. Just to prove it... **KANNA**!" Naraku yelled.

Kanna appeared a short time thereafter and bowed to her lord. Her face devoid of any emotion, any expression. The demon-child dressed in white with her mirror in hand. She looked up to her lord and said...

"Yes, master Naraku. What is your wish?"

"Kanna, tell me. Do you know of what was said between Lord Sesshoumaru and Makoto?"

"No, master Naraku I do not." The demon-child said in her monotone voice.

"Do you know of what Makoto is thinking or feeling at the moment?"

"Yes, master Naraku."

"Tell me!"

"Yes, master Naraku. She is confused, feeling as if the whole world was put on her shoulders and that she has a big choice to make shortly." Kanna replied, skipping out on a lot of the details. (Ok ok, I know... but it's my fic :P)

"Hn, maybe I should pay a little visit to Makoto." Naraku said and started moving to the door, but was stopped short by the voice of Kanna. It wasn't her voice that made him stop, it was the information it told him.

"Master, Naraku. There is an intruder in the castle. Heading this way."

"So be it. You both may leave. I will take care of this intruder and then talk to Makoto about her little visit with the demon lord."

They left and Naraku sat waiting patiently or not so patiently as the intruder sped toward his study. Just as he was about to confront the intruder and throw him out, the doors burst open revealing a beautiful demoness. She was beautiful; she had dark blue hair, ice blue eyes, blue stripes on each cheek and had a long sword on her hip. She stood at a reasonable height. If he had to guess about 5'7 or 5'8.

He let his senses roam. His eyes widened as he felt the pure energy of a miko.

'So_ the Inu-Youkai bitch is also a miko to boot_.' he thought.

She bowed slightly and told the hanyou that she meant no harm and that she had just wanted to speak with him. Naraku being the curious demon he was, narrowed his blood red eyes at her and slowly swept his hand into the room. She walked into the room and sat on a dark pillow arranged in the room. Naraku followed her with his eyes and sat himself down beside her.

"Now, what is it you want?" Naraku demanded eyeing her goodies. (Hey now you know he would do it to. lmao)

"I want to make a deal with you, Naraku. One that I know you will be very pleased about." she said cheerfully.

"Do you have to be so ... happy?" he said finally finding the right word.

"Yes. Now how about that deal?"

"What is it?"

"I wish to stay here, until I can get my revenge on the bastard who destroyed my home, my family and my life, and in return I will give you these." she said opening her hand and revealing two jewel fragments.

Naraku's eyes widened in surprise and then he got a delighted smile on his face. He quickly agreed to her proposal. Grabbing the jewel shards and fusing them to the ones he already had. He could feel the power off of them and turned to this mystery woman.

"What is the name that you go by?"

"Why, my name is Sakuya." she said happily.

**With Makoto**

'What_ should I do? Should I betray my master and lord or should I decline Lord Sesshoumaru's offer?_'

"Oh, what should I do?" she asked aloud.

"Why, Makoto you already know what to do." A voice surprised her. She had been so deep in thought she didn't sense or hear Kanna's approach. She was one of the very few beings that could sense the Demon of the Void.

"Why is it you are helping me?"

"Because, I know everything will work out in the end." The child-demon said wisely.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You will find out shortly, Makoto."

Kanna turned on her heal and left, carrying her mirror she was so fond of. Makoto sat there in silence pondering what Kanna had just told her. Makoto then decided to meditate and clear her mind. She sat there and spread her senses. She was surprised to find a new aura in the castle. One of a demoness, a happy aura at that. And it was heading straight for her.

As the newest aura approached, Makoto stood and faced the direction in which it was coming from. She already knew it meant no harm to her. So she stood there waiting. She soon saw a beautiful demoness around her age and around her height as well.

"Hello. I am Sakuya, and you are?" Sakuya said nicely.

"I um... I am Makoto... why are you here?" Makoto said confused.

"I am staying here until I can get revenge on the bastard who destroyed everything I hold dear." she said with venom dripping from every word.

Makoto looked into this new demoness and found that she wouldn't be able to get revenge. It's not in her nature. So how long would she stay here? What would happen to her and why would Naraku agree to have her here in the first place. Makoto then noticed that Sakuya had miko energy. There must be one reason why Naraku said yes but why else? She of course asked Sakuya this and she told her about the shards and that she would be staying here indefinitely. Makoto bowed her head to the new comer and made her apologies, and headed to her room for some much needed rest.

She stepped into her room and got her sleeping clothes and headed for the hot springs stationed inside the castle. Once she reached the hot springs she took her clothes off and stepped into the warm water with a sigh. As she submerged herself in the wonderful rose and berry scented water she thought back to her and Sesshoumaru's conversation and what had happened afterword.

**Flashback**

**"Bitch, never turn you're back on Me." With that said he jerked her to him and... pulled her close to his body. His clawed hands came up to grip her shoulders a bit painfully. He then leaned down and inhaled deeply at the conjunction of her neck. She dare not move for she knew what would happen if she did. His baser instincts would kick in. So she stood there motionless. She did not want him to put a mating mark on her. **

One of his hands (yes, I said hands.) slowly brushed away the part of her red streaked black hair that was blocking his eyes from fully seeing her neck. With that out of the way he bent closer to her and inhaled deeply again, slowly he lowered his head all the way to her neck and kissed it. Taking notice of the involuntary shiver it produced made him smile. It pleased him for some reason. Kissing her neck again, he couldn't help but do what he did next. He licked her. He licked her neck and started nipping at her neck.

She couldn't take it anymore and kicked him in the shin. He back away and looked at her with blood red eyes. She had to do something and something fast. So she did the only thing she could think of and calmed him by stepping close to him and planting her full pouty lips on his. Slowly he relaxed and returned the kiss. They both broke away and turned their heads. Makoto lowered her head and started to figit.

"This means nothing. I have to say I apologize for putting you in such a position and I thank you for not running. That was very wise on your part."

With that she shook her head yes and bowed to him. He slightly inclined his head and with that they headed back to the group. Each feeling confused, dazed and slightly aroused at what had just happened...

**End Flashback**

'Why_ did he do that to begin with? I mean surely I can't be that interesting_.' she thought as she got out and dried herself off. She got dressed and went back to her room. She lay down on her futon and thought again of the demon lord before falling into a dreamless sleep, or a sleep that was almost dreamless.

She dreamt of the Lord in all his glory, of him at her side and she at his. Forever mates, he reached down and slowly rubbed the ever growing stomach of his mate. Makoto couldn't believe her luck; she went from a nothing to more than a something. And that's when it all went wrong. A giant of a monster leapt out at them and tried slashing her mate, but before he had a chance to get to him something... or should I say... someone got in the way...

Makoto woke with a start, completely forgetting what the nightmare was about. Only she remembered that her and Sesshoumaru were mated and were expecting a pup. She thought that she was just being silly so she lay down once more and slept the rest of the night undisturbed.

**With the Inu group in Kaede's hut**

"Inuyasha, ye knew ye shouldn't have done that. Ye should know tis unwise to challenge someone of whom ye know nothing about." Kaede said wisely.

"Feh, stupid old woman I know that. He pissed me off..."

"And he also wounded your pride." Miroku cut in.

Inuyasha glared at the monk in question while getting bandaged up from the fight him and Eesu got into. Kagome and Kaede had done their best but they knew it would take awhile for Inuyasha to heal completely. Kagome had taken out her sleeping bad and had gotten into it, curled herself around her pup and promptly fell asleep. Sango lay somewhere near her and Kirara near Sango. Miroku settled down as well and got comfortable.

"Inuyasha, you better rest, you need It." he said before falling asleep.

"Tis a wise idea, Inuyasha." Kaede said heading to her bed as well.

"Feh, all of you are ganging up on me now, that's not fair." he said trying to make himself comfortable against the wall and slowly falling asleep.

All of their thoughts on what had happened earlier that day, and wondering what happened and why Makoto looked and acted as though she wanted no part in Naraku's evil plans. She looked as nice as pie and as sweet as honey, but there was something in her eyes that you could see and tell that she did have evil in her. More than normal that is and they planned on figuring out what Makoto was actually all about.

Okay, that's it for this one... let me know... thanks... Review or I won't be happy... lol who cares lmao... I DO... THAT'S WHO!

**Golden Eyed Girl**

Ja Ne!

Again... more info will be in later chapters. I might do a page just for my characters. Goes into detail on what they look like, how they act and who plays who.


	7. Thoughts

Hey Hey Hey!! Back again for another chapter... I don't know how many more there will be but I will try my best... on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, OKAY?

**WARNING! MILD FLUFF AHEAD...I will mark where it starts and ends. **

**Chapter seven: Thoughts**

Seiya and Eesu were making their way back to the Western Lands, silently communicating. Talking of the things they saw and learned that day. Wondering why their lord was acting so strangely when he came back from his meeting with Makoto. He had the look of surprise and wonder. It was never good when it came from Sesshoumaru. They both knew something had happened but what? Will their lord tell them or will they have to learn it elsewhere?

They were quickly approaching the castle. Running hand in hand as fast as they could go. That is how they came up to the front gates of the palace. The guards stationed there gave them both a wink and let them through. They knew that Seiya and Eesu were expected because their lord had told them a few hours before. As they passed through the gates, Lord Sesshoumaru's retainer, Jaken, came running at them. Yelling that they were late and how much the lord hated being kept waiting.

Of course they both knew that by now. They were two of the most trusted in Lord Sesshoumaru's services. They knew things about the demon lord that others like, even Jaken, didn't know. They both could read Sesshoumaru's body language but his emotions were almost always found in his eyes. They knew how to read the lord's slight body movements and could tell if he was either annoyed, angry or yes even amused.

Seiya and Eesu came to the palace doors. The guards opened the doors for them and told them that they would be able to find the great Taiyoukai in his personal wing. In his study is where he would be working on that day's business. They slackened their pace as they neared the study. As Eesu reached to knock on the door, you could hear Sesshoumaru's answer.

"Come."

They entered the study, letting go of each other's hands at the same time, they bowed. Rising from their bent position, they looked at the demon lord before them. He was busy signing documents, making notes and adjustments.

"You both know you do not have to do that upon entering a room with only me here. You both have earned my respect and trust. Now down to business." he said putting down his quill." Tell me, what you have observed about the new creation of Naraku's... Makoto." He said almost warmly.

"Well, my lord. There wasn't much I could get off of her but from what I have gathered, she is intelligent, powerful and has miko blood in her." said Seiya.

"And I, my lord, found that she is indeed powerful but also she is not as evil as we take her for. I noticed there was something about her, something that just seemed odd." added Eesu.

"Yes, I know what you mean, continue."

"I noticed the oddity also, but I figured out what that was. It's goodness, my lord. She has goodness in her that should not be there." Seiya stated.

They all looked thoughtful for a moment, considering what was just said. Sesshoumaru broke the silence by telling them that they have done a good job, but before they could leave Sesshoumaru asked...

"What has my filthy half-breed done this time? No offense to you Seiya."

"None took, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said slightly bowing her head.

"Well, just as we were leaving, the stupid mutt attacked me, or at least tried to. I did defeat him, but left him alive for you, my lord."

"You can stop with calling me my lord, you should know that. Lord Sesshoumaru is fine. So you didn't kill him so that I, Sesshoumaru could?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Eesu stated.

"My lord, Sesshoumaru; I know it is not my place or business to know, but what exactly did you and Makoto talk about for you to achieve such a look on your face?" Seiya asked bravely.

"That is true; it isn't any of your business or your place. But since you two have served me so well I will tell you, but it goes no further then this very room."

"Agreed." Seiya and Eesu said at the same time.

"To put it simply, my demon nature tried to come out and she soothed it. I honestly don't know how she accomplished that but she did. All I remember was that she was walking away from me and then it got hazy. I sort of knew what was happening but couldn't control it. My beast has never acted so strongly before now. I wanted to claim her as my own. If she would have ran for it, it would have happened, and then I fully come to with her scent around me. Why she didn't run is what really got me thinking. Any female would have but she didn't and that's what I don't understand. It's natural instinct." he stated in a soft voice, cold but still soft.

"My Lord, if I may?" Seiya asked. Then looking over to her mate and nodded her head yes.

"Continue."

"Maybe she didn't run because she was created and not birthed?" Seiya stated.

"That is not a bad idea, but it could also be partly due to the fact that she was created for war, and in war you do not run." finished Eesu.

"Those are very good ideas. I will have to ask her. I am to meet her again at sundown tomorrow. I leave you both in command."

"Yes, my lord." They both said bowing down.

"You are dismissed. Do whatever it is you wish."

They left the study and headed towards their own room. Sesshoumaru had given them a room inside the castle to make sure they would be near if needed. As they turned the corner they ran into none other than the demon lord's ward, Rin.

"Seiya-chan, Eesu-san!! Rin missed you!" she said as she clung to their legs.

"Yes, Rin. We missed you also but we must be going. We just got back from a long journey and we wish to rest." Eesu said to the small child.

"Yes, Eesu-san." she said bowing to them and giving them a big gap toothed smile. "Will Rin see Seiya-chan and Eesu-san later?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe, Rin." Seiya said softly to the girl.

Rin attached herself to both their legs and scampered off. Seiya and Eesu once again made their way to their room. They passed servants and other employees of Lord Sesshoumaru along the way. Each one greeting them and letting them go on their way. They went down the twisting and turning of the maze like halls. They finally came down their hallway which was pretty close to Lord Sesshoumaru's.

Flinging open the door, Eesu picked up his mate and carried her inside. Seiya not expecting this gave a yelp of surprise and glared daggers at the man she loved. With her still in his arms he stepped into the room and shut the door with his tail. He moved over to the bed and put his mate gently on the bed.

Looking her over, he thought of what a lucky man he is to have such a wonderful woman for a mate. Seiya having similar thoughts couldn't believe that she had found a mate to love her for her and nothing else. In all her stubbornness and all, he had still loved her. She really was soft spoken unless you get her pissed. Unluckily Eesu found that out the hard way. She was one of them women that were not easily flattered. In fact, she hated it.

She lay there on the bed looking up at her mate as he lowered himself for a loving and tender kiss.

**!!WARNING FLUFF STARTS!!**

He positioned himself better on the bed, so that he could get to Seiya better and bent to kiss his mate. She accepted his kisses readily. She leaned into him as he kissed her deeply. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself more firmly into him, she could feel his need for her, and knowing that she had done that to him, made her arousal for him spike. Him noticing a slight difference in her scent took a deep breath and realized just how hot she was for him, increasing his own need for her.

She was starting to get impatient, tugging at his top. Signalling that she wanted it off and wanted it off NOW! Eesu knew what she wanted and quickly complied, smirking at her tactics. Seiya seeing that smirk got one of her own. Eesu then knew he was in trouble. That smirk of hers always indicated something mischievous. Groaning he tried to take her mind off of what he had done by sliding his hand up her legs, over her ribcage and slowly grabbing her breast.

With a mew of protest she did her own fondling. She moved her hands out from behind his head and slowly ran her hands down and over his shoulders, to his muscular arms and then underneath them to his bare back. Eesu was more than ready to take his mate but he thought better of it. Seiya wanting to be skin to skin started taking her clothing off. Eesu knew what that meant so he stood and took his off; and lay back on the bed with her. Now both were naked and moved closer to each other. Eesu loved the way Seiya's skin was so soft and silky. He ran his hand up her smooth leg to the junction between her legs.

With a moan from both of them, Seiya needing him now because they haven't been able to mate in a while, an impatient growl from Seiya she took charge. Pushing Eesu onto his back and climbing on top of him. She grabbed his already throbbing member and slowly glided it to wear it belonged. That motion alone made them give in to their instincts. Both growling and moaning in pleasure rode out the tidal wave that was enveloping them. They both gave up to the oblivion of pleasure at the same time, both growling loudly, finally both exhausted.

**!! END OF FLUFF!!**

Curling into one another, they let sleep overcome them and slept soundly for the rest of the night. Both looked so cute, with small smiles on their faces.

**With Sesshoumaru in his study**

'_Could it be that she is the one for me? That is impossible no one is worthy enough for this Sesshoumaru's affection. No one is worthy to be my mate or Lady of the Western Lands. But why was it that she could calm me by such a simple act? Her scent I can still smell. Smells of rose and berries. Then there were the underlying scent of innocence and evil, and the musky scent of her demon. She was absolutely enticing... oh, stop this minute!! She is evil and part of Naraku. She isn't worthy. She would produce perfect pups though, with her power and knowledge of war._'

"Gods, what the hell am I thinking? Maybe she has cast a spell on me. Maybe she has more powers then what she is letting on." he said quietly to himself.

**'_YOU KNOW BETTER_.' **

"What? Who the hell are you?"

**'_I AM YOU, STUPID. I AM YOUR LOGICAL HALF_.' **

!!GROWL!!

**'_AH, NOW CALM DOWN. YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY IS TRUE_.' **

Sesshoumaru thought over this, and realized that it is true. He got up from his chair and started pacing his study floor. It was a habit which he hadn't done since he was a boy. He got an idea; he walked over to his book self and started searching for a certain book.

"Ahh haa!" he exclaimed. "This is the one... I am sure of it."

He went back to his desk and started reading through the ancient book. Finally finding what he was looking for he closed the book and got up and walked out the door. Walking slowly to his room he was deep in thought. He reached his door and opened it noiselessly. He stepped into his room and undressed, he slipped into bed.

'_I will test my theory tomorrow at sunset_.' he thought and slowly drifted to sleep with a young demoness on his mind.

Well there we go, redone at last. As soon as I get done redoing the chapters I will be adding a new chapter to this one. Hope you guys like it. Flames are welcome.

Golden Eyed Girl

Ja Ne!


	8. The First Sunset

Well, I am finally back in action. I have redone this story so many times I have to wonder if I will ever get it the way I want it. I hope everyone enjoys what I have done and before I forget I am already working on the newest chapter for this. It won't be posted until I have redone all of them though so please be patient.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it... duh.

**Warning: There is a mild Lemon ahead... I will mark where it begins and ends. **

**Chapter Eight: The First Sunset**

****

Naraku sat in his bedroom contemplating the recent events of the castle. He started to think about Sakuya, the newest member staying in the castle. She had a cheery spirit, and to be honest, it annoyed the hell out of him, but on the other hand it kind of made him want to smile. There was something about her that made him want to actually be nice to her. She would be staying here, for how long, he didn't know.

Naraku got up from his sitting position and got dressed. He would go see Makoto this morning and ask her about her little chat with the arrogant Demon Lord. She better not betray him. He would be severely pissed off. He would have to find out soon. He will have to make a plan to make sure she stays with him, and not go and betray him.

'_She better know where her loyalty lies. I will force her if I have to but she will stay here and be my war toy. She will be the one that gets me everything I wish. She will befriend the half-breed and his silly gang, then steal the shards for me when they least expect _it.' As Naraku finished that thought he laughed evilly.

Naraku finished dressing and stepped through his door in search of Makoto. He would make sure to find out exactly what happened. He would then know what to do. Walking at his normal pace down the hallway, he took the many stairs to Makoto's chambers. Coming to her door, he knew by scent she wasn't there. He then followed that scent to the hot springs and who he found there made his jaw drop. Well at least for a moment or two before he caught himself.

'_She is more beautiful than I thought. More beautiful then Kikyou even. I never thought I would see the day when I thought someone would be better than her_.' he thought as he watched the girl bathe.

"I know your there, you can either; come in and join me, leave or state your business here. I am bathing you know." she said breathlessly.

'_It is kind of exciting knowing he is watching Me._' she thought.

"I have come to find Makoto. Where is she?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the woman bathing.

"She left as I got here, I believe she said she was going into her gardens." she said seriously.

"Oh, I have no idea why she wishes to keep those dreadful things here."

"Because, my lord, they are beautiful and they calm the senses."

**WARNING... LEMON STARTS NOW!!**

"I do believe I will take you up on your offer and join you." Naraku said smirking as he smelt her aroused state.

He slowly undressed and stepped toward the steaming water. Slipping into the honey and vanilla scented water. He took a deep breath and realized that he loved her scent. It was heady and intoxicating, if he wasn't careful he would really start liking it.

He slipped deeper into the water and carefully made his way to Sakuya. Sakuya noticed this and of course allowed it to happen, she really did like him, for some unknown reason. She felt as if she could see right through the evil in him and know what he really was about. She looked over at him and stared into his blood red eyes, just captured by them. He slid his arm around her and brought her close to him.

This was unlike him, being gentle and all, but he didn't want to scare her away, at least not quite yet. He bent his head to hers and captured her lips in a gentle yet demanding kiss. This was getting a little much for her and she went to move away, but two strong arms stopped her from going anywhere. He broke off the kiss and said to her...

"Uh uh, not going somewhere are we?" he asked huskily.

Hearing these words come from his sweet, sexy mouth she couldn't help but shiver with anticipation. She slowly shook her head no, with seeing that Naraku smiled lustfully. He then bent his head again but this time the kiss wasn't so gentle. It was crushing and she loved it. She couldn't believe he was here, in her bath, naked and kissing her. She moaned at the thought of what she knew would happen and she couldn't wait.

Thinking that he wasn't going fast enough for her taste, she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her naked body to his hot flesh. She then knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Feeling his need she increased her pressure on him and nibbled on the tongue in her mouth. Naraku feeling her do this, Naraku became more excited at the possibility that lay before him.

He removed her arms from around his neck and folded them behind her, to where she couldn't move them. He bent his head further and started inhaling her scent of honey and vanilla with a strong hint of arousal. He then slightly nipped at her neck to where it brought a small amount of blood to the surface.

With her being a Miko, her blood had a taste to it that was addicting. It did try to purify him on contact but that small amount of pain got him going even more. He brought his head up to her ear and whispered...

"I am going to move my hands, don't move yours from this spot or my dear you will **NOT** like the outcome."

She shivered again at the threat and kept still. He let his hands roam her body, every square inch. His hand stopped under the water at her womanhood and she moaned at contact. He slipped a clawed finger inside and knew then, she was a virgin. Grinning, showing his fangs, he was delighted. He slowly moved his finger to get her used to the feeling. This being her first time he would try to keep some control over his demon instincts.

When he felt that she was ready he slipped another finger in to loosen her up for him, he knew it was going to be a bumpy experience for her. One he knew she wouldn't forget any time soon, hopefully ever. She moaned, straining to stay still as he asked, but when he bent his head and took in a pink nipple, that was it. She lost it, she grabbed a hand full of his long, beautiful hard and shoved her body closer.

His eyes widened, he told her to stay still, his eyes started glowing a more dangerous red then before and he couldn't help but allow it to take control. He took her hands out of his hair and pinned them behind her. Her eyes widened in shock and then she realized what happened, she had moved.

She then felt his desire as it probed her entrance. Her eyes widened even more as she prepared for pain. He bent his head once more and covered open mouth; he slammed his rock hard member into her willing body. She was shocked to say the least and screamed with all her might, but will his lips over her mouth her scream didn't get to far.

Naraku stilled so she could get comfortable and get used to him. She relaxed slowly and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, signalling she was ready. He groaning and finally being able to move, rocked back and forth slowly at first, rapidly gaining speed and strength.

They both were in a state of pure pleasure. With the friction they were creating and water coming between them made the experience even more; full filling. Both of them growling loudly as they finally climaxed together. Howling and growly could be heard throughout the castle. Pulling out of her and bringing her with him when he leaned back, he sighed and closed his eyes to rest. Noticing she was already sleeping on his chest.

Bringing them both out of the water, dried off and dressed, he took her to his room and left to find Makoto.

**End of Lemon!!**

Makoto was seated on her normal bench, looking at the cool pond which lay ahead of her. Her thoughts were centered on the previous day. Wondering what she should do, but she wasn't in so much deep thought that she didn't hear and feel Naraku approaching her. She stood and turned to her lord and master and bowed.

"Master Naraku, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Now, now. We need not have such formalities; you by far are my best creation. I have come so that you could tell me what it is you and the Tai-Youkai of the West had a little chat about." he said sneering thinking about Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, well I believe he was trying to gage my power, but I did control it. I concealed my true nature and my true power. He might have an idea that I am powerful but does not know its extent."

"Good girl, you have done well for me." he said walking to her and patting her head like a small child.

"Yes, master Naraku." she said bowing again.

Taking in his scent, she knew what all the noise was about a few minutes ago.

'_Well at least he won't come to me to find amusement_.' she thought. '_I wonder what he is thinking. I know I can read him without him knowing_.' She thought as she taped into his thoughts.

Naraku: ' _Gods, that little tryst I just had, has worn me out. She was a good lay I must say. She is beautiful beyond compare. Well Makoto and her are both beautiful but I am more attracted to Sakuya. She could make a fine mate.' at that thought his eyes widened fractionally before returning to normal.' What the hell! I need to dispose of the little slip of a girl, staying in my chambers, but not until I have had my fill of the little filly. Makoto sounded true when she spoke, but we shall see. I will have Kagura follow her for the next couple of days. This will truly prove interesting_.'

"My lord, Master Naraku, if I may ask; how is Sakuya doing? She was supposed to bathe and come join me in the gardens but never made it." Makoto stated cutting off from his thoughts.

"She exhausted herself and is in bed, sleeping." was his simple answer.

"Sorry for asking, my lord." she said bowing her head.

Naraku turned on his heal and left her where she stood. Her eyes lowered into slits at remembering what Naraku was going to do. Have Kagura follow her.

' _I don't think so, she will not be able to follow me, or at least she will think she is following me when it will just be a copy of me. I know I can do it_.' she thought slowly, to make sure she had everything figured out.

'_It will be dusk soon_.' she thought as she proceeded to make an exact copy of herself.

She stood and looked at her copy. She then turned and commanded her cloud to come to her. She took off; to the place they were to meet. She headed toward the Western Lands by the healing spring. Before she was out of range she tapped into Kagura's thoughts.

Kagura: ' _So, that bastard Naraku wishes me to follow that bitch, Makoto. That is fine and dandy with me. As long as she stays away from Sesshoumaru_.'

Makoto humphed and sped away. She found the clearing not long after she touched down. Looking around her surroundings and scanning to make sure she was alone, which she was. She then erected a powerful barrier that would only allow Sesshoumaru to pass through. She felt herself relax and wait for Lord Sesshoumaru to show up.

She then felt a powerful presence and knew it was him. Lord Sesshoumaru had shown up early. She looked to the skies and saw nothing, so she stared at where the aura was and out stepped Sesshoumaru in all his glory. His silver hair was flowing around him and tail flapping in the wind. (I know what it is, but I want it as a tail for my story)

She stood slowly and bowed to him making a welcome. Lord Sesshoumaru saw this and inclined his head slightly showing he saw her and understood. She walked to where he had stopped and looked up into his beautiful amber eyes. They were cold, yes, but beautiful none the less.

"Have you come to a decision?" he asked coldly.

"I have been thinking long and hard, there have been some complications, Naraku has ordered the wind witch, Kagura to follow my every move."

At this he looked around and finally felt the strong barrier erected around them. He looked to her and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Seeing this she told him about her copy and about the barrier she had erected as soon as she arrived.

It only allowed him in because she had set it that way. He looked at her and she thought she had saw amusement and something else in his eyes. It was gone too quick for her to really have any idea what it was. She was built for war and was uncomfortable and uncertain with emotions.

"I have to say, I am impressed. You were early and erected a powerful barrier."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." she said bowing.

"Stop the pleasantries, they don't suit you." he stated.

She looked at him with malice and amusement.

"Is that right, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Why, yes it is. This Sesshoumaru is never wrong."

"Is that so? Well maybe one of these days I will be able to prove you wrong."

"Unlikely." he stated flatly.

'What_ is it about her_?' he thought going deeper into his mind to try to figure this all out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you ok? You looked as if you were deep in thought."

"Bitch!" he said and lunged for her.

Seeing this she quickly moved out of the way. She turned and looked at him. He had THAT look in his eyes again. She slowly backed away trying to reason with him. Calling his name and trying to get him to go back to normal. The only thing he could say was ' Run'. This startling her, she had never dealt with anything like this yet. She had been trained for it yes, but nothing compared to reality.

Seeing the look in his eyes, she knew that standing still and kissing him again would not and I repeat **NOT** work this time. She tried to think quickly but he lunged at her again. She moved to the side and he lunged again. She knew only one possibility; she turned and ran as fast as she could. She knew not which way she was going but she had to get away from him. There was something about him that she knew would not calm until he got a hold of her.

She was clearly very far ahead of him and slowly trying to take some deep breaths and think some more when she heard it. There was a loud growl right behind her. She didn't dare turn, instead she just ran again, but the bad part is, he caught her in his talons and threw her to the ground. Lowering himself down to her level, he pinned her and stated in only the language of Inu-Youkai...

: I win! :

Her eyes widened at what he was about to do...

**Okay that's it for now... hope you like... Let me know what you think.**

**Golden Eyed Girl **

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Sesshoumaru's Demand

Well, here is the redone chapter. I hope you guys like it and please let me know if there is anything you would like me to change. I do accept flames, they don't bother me.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, If I did I wouldn't be here, now would I?

**Chapter Nine: Sesshoumaru's Demand and Makoto's Mistake**

Her eyes widened about what he was about to do. Sesshoumaru's head bent to her neck, his fangs elongating. She closed her eyes for the pain that was sure to come. Her fear built up by the second, her energy gathered around her and all of a sudden Sesshoumaru's weight was gone. She opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru about twenty feet away from her. She had mistakenly shot pure energy at him. She was a little sorry for it but it was needed, she was in danger and her brain had froze.

She looked like a mess. She stood and went to him slowly as to make sure his inner beast was calmed. She noticed that he was still alive and breathing, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She took a tentive step forward but stopped suddenly when Sesshoumaru rasped out...

"Stop, do not take another step!"

She gazed at the fallen lord and watched him warily as he stood. He brushed off his clothing and turned to her. Amazing eyes back to their normal honey gold. She stood rigid as he came toward her. At this very moment she felt like prey being stalked by the predator. She took a step back without realizing it.

He looked into her eyes and realized they were now a beautiful deep saphire blue. Weren't they silver? Then he thought that they must change with her emotion; maybe that is the way to tell what she is feeling. He stopped when he reached her.

His hands shot out at an amazing speed and gripped her shoulders. He stared into her eyes once more and realized they had again changed color. They were the color of the crescent moon that adorned his forehead.

"You will come with me." he said as he started to form his cloud.

"I will NOT go with you." she said as he brought her closer to him.

"You will until I can figure out what it is about you that does this to me." he said through clenched teeth.

She let it drop at that. She knew that it would be no good to fight. Yes, she was made for it but she did not know her capturer well enough and had never seen his fighting style, if she knew all this she was sure she would be able to observe and finally best him at it. She knew there would be hell to pay once she went back to Naraku but she had decided then and there that she would just tell him that she thought it would be a good idea to try and get secrets out of the Lord.

They flew over the tree tops at an alarming rate, she knew where they were going but she did not know what would become of her. She was a bit worried, not because she couldn't protect herself, she was worried because she had a bad feeling about all this. It seemed so simple to just leave Naraku and try and be a normal demoness. She also knew that that was impossible. She could never be normal and that saddened her greatly. She wasn't as cold hearted as Sesshoumaru seemed to be but she did know one thing: If things turn out like Kanna suggested... We might be free of Naraku's grasp!

'_What did he mean about me doing something to him. I have done nothing to that arse-rag of a Lord. Maybe I can get more from his thoughts_.'

Sesshoumaru: ' _Once we get back to the castle I will try my theory, I will finally find out if she is **THE** one. She better have an answer for me if it is either true or false. I have to find out why I react to her like this. There has to be some reason. Jaken, he would know. He should know, and if he does not, he will find the answer_.'

She looked at him then and saw he was deep in thought. She decided not to talk to him then, because it was still fresh in her mind what had happened the last time she did. She gazed at his porcilin like face. He had a small frown on his brow. That seemed to be the only emotion to ever actually show on his face without him knowing.

Just then he looked at her and she looked away quickly; causing a disturbance in the weight. She was about to form her cloud and fly herself but before she could, Sesshoumaru held her more tightly and brought her closer still. At this close contact between them, Makoto's breath hitched and she tensed.

He knew her reaction was instant. He looked down at her and saw that she looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, and he then knew that she had felt the jolt of electricity that had seemed to pass through them both. He leaned down to her ear and said...

"I will not bite, you know."

"You could have fooled me. You are a demon after all. They do bite, if I am not mistaken."

"Hn." Was the only answer she received.

'_At least not yet_.' was his thought but he thought it best not to repeat the last of it.

She then looked at him with a shocked expression and then he remembered about her mind reading talent. He berated himself for not remembering sooner. He shook his head trying to dislodge thoughts of her beneath him.

She of course knew where his thoughts were going and quickly disengaged from his mind. She blushed knowing what he was thinking still because his scent became a little muskier. He did try to hide it well but still failed miserably. Him sensing her gaining heat, looked down at her to see her blushing face.

She tried to hide her face from him but he took a clawed finger and brought it to her face. He lifted her face to meet his eyes, he raised a brow in question. She just shook her head and said that they were coming up to his castle.

Sesshoumaru passed over the gates and landed softly in the court yard. The cloud that they were on completely vanished but still he held her tight. She looked up to him and said that he could let go now. He only responded to that by raising his famous brow and loosened his grip, not totally letting go.

**Makoto's thoughts...**

'_Why is he doing this? I am just a creation. I do not understand why he wishes me here. He won't let go either which is surprising. He didn't even get mad at me when I blasted him across the field. What am I to do? What will Naraku do when he finds that I am no longer in the castle? I wonder what Kanna knows that we all don't? Will she help me? Is Sesshoumaru a friend or foe? Will he hurt me? What will happen now that I am here? What did he mean when he thought THE one? I am so confused, and what theory is he going on about_? I am made for war... I am not supposed to feel like a woman at all but for some reason Sesshoumaru brings it out of me.' all these questions and more were going through her head.

She looked at her surroundings now; she looked at everything in awe. She couldn't believe she was here, and she thought that Naraku's palace was pretty. This was beyond words. It was absolutely gorgeous, she will be staying here? She couldn't believe her luck but also at the same time she thought of it as a curse. What was with these demons? I mean come on. Why on earth would he want her here?

She looked up to him and was about to ask him that same question but was interupted by a squeky...

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have came back, and so soon! That awful child has tormented me, mi lord. That dirty, smelly, ungrateful, no goo..."

Sesshoumaru got tired of hearing those words about his ward. He kicked Jaken all the way to the other side of the court yard. Makoto almost giggled at the sight but quickly stiffled it. Her face regained its silky stone look. Sesshoumaru looked to her and made the gesture for her to follow him into the castle.

He looked behind him to see how she was coming along and noticed that she would pause every now and then to take in her surroundings.

"Impressed are you?" he said with slight amusement in his voice.

"Yes, My Lord, very." she stated distractedly.

'_It is very beautiful here, maybe now that we are somewhat alone, I can ask him why he brought me here_.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why did you bring me here to stay with you?" she asked softly walking behind him.

"I have to know why I react to you the way I do, What you did earlier was a big mistake. I take it you ran, instead of standing still."

"I had no choice... I could feel it in your aura, nothing would have stopped you from doing what you wished to do. There was no other choice to run." she said looking squarly into his eyes.

**Normal POV**

Sesshoumaru thought on this for a moment or two, looking down into her eyes. They were silver once again with the small specks of blue and black. He griped her by her upper arm and dragged her down the halls.

"None-the-less, we are going to find out what it is about you that compails me to mark you as my mate."

All she could do was stare at him and try to think of something to say. She stands a little straighter and walks a little more rigid and asks him...

"Why would you want to mark an abomination like me?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question? I am sure you could read my mind and figure it out." he said giving her his award winning, sexy, famous smile of his.

Makoto's eyes widened at his comment but dare she read his thoughts and find out, was she a coward or was she brave enough to risk finding out what he really thought of her?

Hey Well that,s it... Hope you like... let me know... kk... bye... **REVIEW... IT'S THE LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM LEFT HAND SIDE OF THE SCREEN!! PUSH IT!!  
**  
GoldenEyedGirl

Ja Ne!


	10. Makoto's Mistake

Well, I am on a roll folks. I think I am doing pretty good and should have the newest chapter out soon. I am doing my best to hurry as fast as I can but you must take into consideration that I have a toddler running around my house trying to tear it apart lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... geez.

**Chapter Ten: Makoto's Experience**

**  
**  
Makoto looked up into the golden molten lava stare of Sesshoumaru. He moved towards her slowly and reached out to her with his left hand. He brushed a small lock of hair out of her face. She let out a breath she had been holding since he had made that little comment.

'_Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I mean I don't understand him. It was just a simple question. No one would want to mark/mate something that isn't truly real, would they_? I don't think I want to know what is going on in his head.' Makoto thought as she backed up further.

He was herding her and she knew it. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't run, hide or scream. She really didn't want to fight; she had no knowledge of his battle skills and would not fight an opponent such as him without proper research. This is His territory; she had no idea where to go and what do to. She backed up some more. With every step she took back he took two more forward. He was gaining on her and she didn't like the look in his eyes. He was up to something and she would bet she would not like the outcome.

"Why look so scared, Makoto. I won't hurt you, I just wish to show you what I see." he leaned in huskily.

She shivered as he leaned in closer and took her shoulders in his hands firmly and brought her slowly to him in a soft embrace. He bent his head to her ear and told her in that sexy voice of his...

"I can show you many things, Makoto. I can show you why and how I could and would mark you. It would be very enjoyable; that much I can promise you."

She fought another shiver and turned her head to see his once golden eyes turn red once more. The scent of her fear brought him in more to her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. He would not hurt her, he would not claim her and he would not... and I mean absolutely would **NOT** mate her.

But at this moment in time she had no clue as to if that was true or not. She had no idea if he would do any of those things. Either to prove he would and could or because of this whole 'I don't why I want to mark you' bit. She felt him lean closer and nuzzles her neck, sniffs her hair and finally pressed his body closer to hers.

Her back was against the wall with Sesshoumaru pressed against her body. She couldn't think straight anymore. She had no idea what this is doing to her.

'_What in the hell is happening_?' she thought in a panic. '_What in the world is this feeling? Why is he doing this?_'

She was afraid and he knew it. He could smell the fear in her scent. He inhaled it deeply, enjoying the scent that was Makoto. He didn't know how else to put it. Yes it was roses and berries, a new and wonderful scent but also the scent of just Makoto. There was no scent of Naraku on her. There was something hidden there; something that was not known to anyone or anything. More than likely Makoto herself didn't know.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand up her shoulder to her neck and pressed lightly where her neck and shoulder met. At the noise she made he got a little carried away. He pressed a bit harder and drew blood. He bent his head to the wound he had caused. He licked at the wound at first and then started to suck at it. Her blood was wonderful. Sweet and potent, you could taste the power in her blood. It was intoxicating and addicting.

Her wound was healing fast and Sesshoumaru didn't like it, didn't like it one bit. He wanted more, he had to have more! Not caring about the consequences he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran to his room as fast as he could. He burst into his room, shut and locked the door and tossed her onto the bed.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, but there was also curiosity there. His eyes held blood lust in them... He jumped up into the air and landed on Makoto. What he did next was unexpected...

**With Seiya and Eesu**

"Did you feel that, my love?"

"Yes, Eesu I did. Our lord is having some difficulties."

"You know what it is?"

"It could have something to do with the other aura here."

"Don't you remember that aura, that's the aura of Makoto."

"Eesu, I know it. I am not stupid, but what is she doing in the castle and so close to our lord anyway?"

"That, my dear, Seiya I have no clue how to answer. He hasn't called for us but he could be in danger."

"I see your point, let's go check it out."

They both ran hand in hand into the castle. They were in the gardens because Seiya had wanted to relax and enjoy the day. They took the many twists and turns and stopped dead in their tracks when they came to the place where Makoto and Sesshoumaru once stood, where he caused the small wound and where he let his blood lust take over.

They slowly walked in a circle around where Sesshoumaru and Makoto once stood. Eesu stopped and stood where Sesshoumaru once stood, facing the smell of Makoto's blood, he knew what had happened. He turned to Seiya and they shared a look that clearly said that they both knew that their lord went into a blood lust. They nodded and headed straight for the master chambers, knowing they had to stop it before it was too late.

As soon as they neared his chamber door they knew it was too late for they heard the one thing that they knew was coming but was hoping to stop. (Wowie... that was a weird sentence, ne?) There was a piercing scream of pure pain. Then all was quiet, they decided to investigate. They quietly walked to the chamber door and listened to the noises that were going on.

Sounds of silk being shifted, light breathing and their lord opening the door. He looked at Seiya first and then Eesu. They noticed the small amount of blood at the corner of his mouth. What had happened? Why was he looking so calm?

"Seiya, wait for her to wake and then take her to the springs. Eesu, you are to guard this very door. **NO** one is to enter or exit without my permission. When Seiya takes Makoto to the springs, you follow and guard that door. Do not let anyone see her."

He said and walked away, toward his study. Turning his head to Eesu, he gave his most trusted 'friend' a slight nod and then walked on. Thinking what a BIG mess he is in now. Eesu turned to Seiya who had just come out of the room with wide, shocked eyes.

"What happened...?"

"He... He..."

**With the Inu gang**

"Inuyasha! You can't stop me damn it! I am going home." Kagome said as she ran towards the well.

"**NO YOUR NOT, WENCH; I WON'T LET YOU. YOU'RE NOT GOING RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE TO COLLECT JEWEL SHARDS FIRST, THAN GO**!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha, when are you going to learn my friend?" Miroku smirked.

"Oh boy, we all know what's coming don't we?" Sango said with a laugh.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly, looking and Inuyasha turn to her and look at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, Kagome?" He said trying to be nice.

"Inuyasha... sorry... **SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT**... I have to go home... byeeeeeeeeeee!" she said as she jumped into the well with flash was gone.

"I do believe, my dear Sango that Inuyasha will never learn to not piss her off." Miroku said.

"I know, poor Kagome." Sango snickered.

Inuyasha glared up at Sango and Miroku from the Inuyasha-shaped crater Kagome had created with an Inuyasha cookie-cutter... (More like Inuyasha crater-maker. lol) Shippou of course was having a blast laughing at Inuyasha's pain.

**With Naraku, Kagura and Kanna**

**  
**  
"Kanna, tell me... is there a way to get Makoto away from that bastard dog?"

"No, master Naraku, there is no way to get her away from him, unless you kill him or her."

"Hn, well I do believe I will have to come up with a plan to retrieve our lost property."

"Master Naraku, why don't you just kill the girl and get it over with?" Kagura asked with a sneer.

"Because you idiot, we need her. She is powerful and is our tool. She can get us anything we wish. We will just have to kill of dog boy."

"**NOOO**! You can't do that. He is **MINE**! I can figure something out though." Kagura whined.

"Kagura, do not presume to tell me what to do and what our plans will be... I am master here and I am your lord. I have the brains and you don't. I have ways to end this and you don't... I don't have any weaknesses... you **DO**. Your weakness goes by the name of Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku sneered.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at her lord and bowed. She left the room with Kanna and headed to their separate rooms. She had to come up with a way that Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't be hurt. Getting an idea she sought out the only person she thought could help in this situation. Sakuya had somehow found her way into the hanyou's good graces'.

Well, that is it for now. Let me know what you think about my new chapter.

Golden Eyed Girl

Ja Ne!


	11. The Truth is Found

Well, I hope you think it is getting interesting.

**WARNING... LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own it... duh.

**Chapter Eleven: The truth is found**

**  
**  
Kagome looked up from where she stood in the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well and saw that she had in fact made it home to her time. She climbed out of the well using the ladder her grandfather made for her. She walked over to the doors and opened them. Stepping out into the sunshine she realized that she missed the clean air of the feudal era. She walked into the house slowly and yelled...

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I am home now! Where is everyone?" Kagome walked toward the living room and sat down her yellow pack.

"Kagome sweetie, we are up here!" Mom yelled down to her.

Kagome headed up the stairs and questioned where they were again. This time when Mom answered she was close to Kagome. Kagome not expecting Mom to be so close jumped and spun around to face her mother. She sighed in relief that it was only her mother. Her mother then turned to her and asked her to go into her room and wait for her. She had some news for her that she would like to tell her.

Kagome walked into her mother's room and sat on the bed. Folding her hands and putting them in her lap, she waited patiently for her mother. Kagome got this feeling that she wouldn't like what her mother was going to talk to her about. She looked around her mother's room and just noticed that some of the things there looked rather old.

Her mother then walked in, but she was shocked. A demoness was in her mothers' place. Kagome jumped up and backed away farther into the room and screamed at the demoness...

"What have you done to my mother??"

"Now now, dear settle down. I am your mother, but there is something you should know..."

**With Seiya and Makoto**

"Wha... Where am I?" Makoto asked sleepily.

"You are in Lord Sesshoumaru's bed chambers. I am to take you to the hot springs and clean you up, My Lady." said a mixed rare hanyou.

"Um, who are you? And I am not a lady so please don't confuse me with one. My name is Makoto and please call me by that. I would be grateful."

"I am Seiya, my lad... Makoto." she finished at receiving a small glare from the demoness.

"I can call you Seiya right?"

"Yes, m... Makoto, of course you can."

"Why are you so... so... um... polite or jumpy or whatever."

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Let us get you washed first."

Seiya helped Makoto walk to the door and passed the guard standing there. He was a handsome youkai, Seiya and this youkai shared a glance and then as they glided down the hallway, he followed. Makoto watched as it seemed Seiya and ... wait a minute... that's her mate and his name was... Eesu, seems like they were having a private conversation. Makoto's curiosity getting the best of her, she tapped into their thoughts.

Seiya: ' _Do you think she will make a good Lady_?'

Eesu: ' _Aye, my love. I do believe she will be good for our Lord_.'

Seiya: ' _She seems so..._'

Eesu: ' _unusual, I know. She seems to be perfect for him though, from what he has told us, himself. He couldn't stop himself from marking her_."

Makoto's eyes widened at that thought and Seiya noticed this. Seiya once more caught her mates' eyes and nodded. Seiya turned to Makoto and asked her if she knew what they were speaking about, and Makoto of course told the truth and shook her head yes. Seiya asked her why and Makoto told her because she needed to know what's going on here.

"My Lady Makoto, you are now our Lady, and Lady of the Western Lands. Our Lord couldn't help himself when it came to marking you, when he smelt and tasted your blood; he lost control and couldn't gain it back." Seiya explained.

"Which is very unusual for Sesshoumaru-sama, he doesn't lose control. I hope you don't mind me coming into this conversation, my lady." Eesu said bowing to Makoto.

"Oh would you just stop that stupid bowing and all that my lady nonsense."

Eesu turned to Seiya and just plain out said this out loud...

"I like her already." he said with a grin.

Seiya smiled at Eesu and turned to Makoto. She smiled and led her into the hot springs. Seiya helped Makoto into her bath water and realized that they had put in her favourite scents. Rose and Berries. She asked Seiya how she had known what her scents were and of course Seiya started laughing. I have a nose you know, was all she would say.

The bath was over quickly. Makoto was dressed in a beautiful silver kimono with a navy blue obi. The kimono had a blue crescent moon on the sleeves and back. The obi had a small white dog on it. Makoto was directed towards Sesshoumaru's study. He needed to talk to her and figure something out.

**WARNING... LEMON!! LEMON STARTS HERE!!**

Seiya and Eesu were free to do whatever they wanted, which they could only think of one thing they wanted to do. With an evil grin they ran to their rooms. Hell there wasn't anything else to do, so they decided to entertain themselves. Seiya tickled Eesu and opened the door to their room. Eesu did not want to be tickled. He jumped on Seiya and pulled her close to him.

"You're going to regret that." he growled out to her.

"Oh yeah? You want to make a bet on that, big boy?" she whispered lustily into his ear. (Lmfao I had to say that lol hehehehehe)

"Yeah, that's right pickle-puss (lmao)"

"Don't you call me that."

After Seiya said that she tackled Eesu rolling them both around on the floor. Eesu tickled her until she was out of breath and then told her...

"I'm sorry, I like our little tickle fights. Here darling, let me undress you." he stood and brought her with him.

Dazed, Seiya merely stared at him as he skilfully rid her of her clothing. Scant moments later he covered her with his body, kissing her, ravaging her mouth with desperate need. She kissed him back, her arms circling his neck, her legs parting to take him between them.

He covered her breasts with his hands and dropped his lips to her slender throat. His lips slid downward, taking a pouting nipple into his mouth and suckling her.

"Eesu, please." was all she could get out before she had to breath deep.

"You ask me so nicely, how can I deny you anything?" Eesu said as he placed himself between her legs and pushed himself inside her.

Surrendering completely, Seiya gave herself up to loving and feeling. She would have flung herself wildly against him if Eesu hadn't been in complete control of both himself and her. Eesu was encouraged by the sounds of his mates' pleasure and the sight of her lovely face glazed with passion. He squeezed her ass, and suckled her nipples. He couldn't get enough of this complex woman who he loved so much.

He tried to control his lust but it utterly defeated him as he drove himself deep inside her. He watched her closely for any sign of discomfort or anything and only saw the passion that filled him. Her eyes were half closed, her face held nothing but joy. He positioned his hips against her, clenched his teeth and concentrated on giving her pleasure.

He heard her cry out, a sharp, piercing sound of ecstasy, felt her spasm around him, shattering his control. Pounding into his mate harder and faster than he ever has before, short moments later, everything he had to give drained out of him into her body, had it been within his power, he would have given her more.

Long minutes passed before either of them could move. Seiya turned to her mate and gave a big grin and said...

"That was great." she said panting.

"Yes, and now you are probably with pup."

She stared wide eyed at him and then screamed...

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

**END OF LEMON!!**

**With Makoto and Lord Sesshoumaru**

**  
**  
"You wished to see me, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, I did. Sit down." He commanded coldly.

"Yes, my lord." she said bowing her head.

"Now, as you have noticed you ARE my mate, but not fully for we have not consummated it."

"Oh, well my lord that gives us time to undo whatever it is you have done."

"No, I don't think so. I rather like this idea. No longer can the lords of the East, South and North try to force a mate on me. I will be free to do whatever it is I want. I will complete this and you will like it."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, have you forgotten that I am just a creation? I am not real and I belong to Naraku."

"You do not belong to Naraku." he said with a sneer. His eyes turned red. "You belong to **ME**. You are **MINE**."

Her eyes couldn't get any bigger than they were now. He was possessive of her, and they weren't even true mates. He looked to her and said very calmly that she would be his, once and for all. He said he would not force Makoto to do it, she would come to him and they would become mates, through and through.

He wanted her now, he said he had been reading about why he reacted this way and that was because they were meant to be. He said that if an Inu-youkai found his soul mate, he would go crazy and do anything to have her/him. This is normal when the youkai find their true life mate; it hadn't happened for a very long time though.

She backed slowly to the door. He turned to her and said she could leave but for her to remember, he will give her time to think about it but if she takes too long to think he will come for her. That being said she turned and ran to her chambers. She had to think of something.

Seiya and Eesu had been kidding around after Eesu had pulled that joke on her. She had started beating him up and saying that he better be kidding; he of course told her the truth and said that he was just playing and that she should lighten up. She was beating him senseless when she noticed Makoto's aura zoom past her room and down the hall to her own quarters. Thinking it best to see what the matter was, Seiya got dressed and headed toward Makoto.

Seiya then knocked on the door and Makoto answered it looking quite ruffled. Makoto trusting that she had found a new friend opened the door and ushered Seiya inside. Promptly sitting down and explaining what had happened in Sesshoumaru's study and what he had said.

"What should I do Seiya?"

"Well, the small thing would to be ... going to him tonight and finish it. I mean you already have the mark on your neck, you might as well finish the job." Seiya said softly.

"What would you do if you were in my place?"

"Well, I would get it done and over with. I mean who knows what's out there for you. You might even enjoy it. It does hurt at first yes, but hey, that's normal. Just remember to relax and it won't be so bad."

"So, you're basically saying that I have no choice in this."

"Yes, that is what I am saying, but it's not so bad. He will hardly be around and plus you won't have to worry about anything at all."

"Oh, but your wrong. What if I end up falling for him and him not being here for me?"

"Well, see that's the problem, but you will have to deal with that on your own I am afraid. I can say this, most Inu-Youkai mate for life and when they mate they make sure to treat their mates as queens but in your case... you are the closest thing to a queen anyway."

"Thank you for your much wisdom Seiya-chan. I have so many worries at the moment. I have no idea what my creator will do and or say."

"Oh, you're welcome and you can call me Seiya if you wish? I have no idea what will happen either."

"Thank you and I will."

Seiya got up and told Makoto that she would be down the hall if she needed her or Eesu. Seiya then gave Makoto directions to their Lord's chambers. Then she said that he would be in the tower this month for he hated to stay in one place to long. He said it had gotten on his nerves sometimes. Makoto said that she would do it tonight and see her in the morning. Seiya nodded her understanding and gave her blessings for good luck.

Makoto sat there for what seemed like hours before she decided it was time. Makoto took her hair out from the bun it was in and ran her fingers through the silken mess until if fell in thick, long waves down her back. In a dreamlike state she picked up a candlestick that had been left to burn on her nightstand and left her chamber.

Her tread was light as she descended the winding staircase and across the deserted hall. Her heart was pounding erratically and her blood pumping furiously as she climbed the tower stairs. Her hand was trembling as she lifted it and rapped lightly on the door.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer the door immediately and she turned away, more relieved than she cared to admit. Then abruptly the panel opened. Larger than life and twice and threatening, (he he wanted to say that to... sounds like him huh?) Sesshoumaru loomed in the doorway, his tall form barely covered by a robe tied loosely at the waist. (DROOL... DROOL... mmmm)

Sesshoumaru's startled gaze roamed leisurely over Makoto's scantily clad body. He was scarcely able to believe his eyes, and surprise rendered him momentarily speechless. Makoto had come to him in her nightdress, her glorious hair down and her attitude meekly submissive. Submissive? Ha! He didn't believe _THAT_ for a minute. Everything Makoto did was suspect. He leaned against the door jam, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He swore when he saw a flash of anger in her eyes despite her calm voice and composed features.

"If you do not want me, my lord, I can leave." she said bowing her head.

Not want her? He'd have to be insane to let her leave now. He held the door open and stepped aside. She swept past him with regal grace, the scent of roses and berries trailing behind her. Sesshoumaru shut the door and leaned against it. Eying her warily, taking in her curves that you could barely see through her nightdress. Looking her up and down, he began to have thoughts of her beneath him, like so many nights he had been dreaming of.

"Dare I hope you have suddenly found me irresistible?" (Oh, come on girls, you know he is right... mmmmm Sesshy growls Oh, um... he he... back to the story)

"Think what you want Sesshoumaru, you know you will anyway. I am here. What more do you need to know?"

He reached for her and gathered her into his warm embrace, noticing that she barely flinched when he had reached for her. He looked down into her eyes and noticed that they were they darkest color you could imagine. They were black. What did it mean when they were black?

"No games this time, no protests, no stopping me, no stopping tonight, Makoto. What we do in this room tonight will happen because it's what you want to happen. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I want this too; have wanted for a very long time. The pleasure we share tonight is just the beginning of a very long and joyful life. There will be many more nights like this.

**With Naraku**

"**Bloody Hell!! Damn it!! Kanna**!! Get your ass in here. I need to speak with you, right now." Naraku yelled, completely pissed off at what Makoto was forced into doing.

"Yes, Master. I am here at your call."

"Kanna, is there anything that we can do to stop this?"

"No my lord. I am not able to do anything about this." she said a little too fast.

"Hmm. We will see what I can do. I will make her a widow if need be."

He took off down the hall. He needed some relief. He headed toward Sakuya's chambers. By the scent of it she was there and just waiting for him to pluck her. He instead of knocking and going in just barged into her room and walked leisurely over to where she now stood; her face full of shock.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuya asked pleasantly. They had been seeing each other a lot lately. (Let's say for the sake of the story that a couple months have passed since the story first began.)" Kagura had told me just the other day that you were tiring of me already. What happens to me when you tire completely of me? I have heard your reputations with women are to use them to your fill and toss them."

"Don't believe everything you hear." he said in a low, seductive purr.

His mouth hovered just inches from hers. She closed her eyes as his full lips slowly descended. She thought she was prepared for his kiss, but she wasn't. Nothing could have prepared her for the powerful emotion that surged through her the moment their lips connected. His potent kiss snatched the breath from her lungs. His mouth moved slowly over hers, his tongue gliding wetly over her lips, then thrusting inside as he devoured the taste and scent of her. Her knees weakened. Her mouth moulded to his as her body melted against his heat and hardness.

Naraku abruptly broke off the kiss and she clung to him for support. Why was her head spinning? Why was Naraku smiling at her with that smug look on his face? Why did her hear pound and her body burn? He looked deep into her beautiful ice blue orbs and his breath caught. What was this feeling? Why was this happening to him? What is it about this demoness that made him want and want but it was still never enough?

Shrugging it off, he swept her up into his arms, carried her to his chambers and set her softly on his futon. He stood and closed the door and told her that she was stuck with him until he got his fill of her. Neither one knowing that, that very thing would never happen.

Well there you go another one down.

Golden Eyed Girl

Ja Ne!


	12. Kagome's Father

Well here we go again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... duh**

**Warning... LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON**

**Chapter Twelve: Kagome's Father**

"Now now, dear settle down. I am your mother, but there is something you should know..."

"There is no way you're my mother!"

"Kagome, Honey. Stop and sit down. I will tell you everything. Yes, I am your mother but there is something I have been keeping from you. First off, your father isn't dead like you think he is. He is well and alive right here in this era but he will not appear. Of course it is really weird I must admit, but dear you're not going to like it if I tell you right out who he is. Second, you are a demon, not only are you a miko you are an Inu-youkai miko. You have a true form just like me."

Kagome sat back and looked at her mother then, noticing the dark blue hair and the ice blue strips on her face; looking into her mother's once brown eyes, they now matched the strips on her face. Her mother had a tail that was the same as her dark blue hair but with ice blue strips. She had markings of ice blue on each cheek.

"What about Souta? And what is your name then?"

"Yes, dear, Souta knows, and my real name would be Sakuya."

"Who is my father?"

"Well sis, I don't think you would like that." said her brother stepping into the room.

She took in his appearance. He had dark, jet black hair, blue eyes tinted in red and no markings on his face. What she did see there was amazing. She could have sworn she was looking at her enemy had she known better.

"Would you like to see your form, dear?"

"Um, sure. Why the hell not." she said still dazed.

"Watch your language young lady." Sakuya said and then chanted something Kagome recognized as a spell Kaede had taught her for concealing.

Kagome felt a surge of power and then saw blinding light envelope her. It was over as quickly as it started. Kagome not knowing what else to do looked down at her hands. She now had claws; they were the same color as her mother's dark blue hair.

She ran to her mother's full length mirror. She stood there in awe. She was absolutely beautiful. She now had long wavy black/blue hair. Blue eyes tinted with red and blue markings like her mother. She loved it. She turned to her mother, grandpa and brother...

"I am tired and dirty. I need a shower and then I am going to go take a nap and then go back to Inuyasha."

"Okay honey."

As Kagome went into the bathroom and water could be heard, gramps turned to Sakuya and said...

"You know she will see it soon."

"Yes, I know. We will deal with that when the time comes. Until then, let's get some tea.

(_25 minutes later_)

Kagome was drying off in the bathroom; she had just finished her shower. She turned and looked at her hair in the mirror, it was down past her ass now and she loved/hated it. It was a bitch to wash, other than that she loved it. All of a sudden she felt a burning in the middle of her back and went to move her hair out of the way. What she saw there; stunned her...

"**MOOOOOOOOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"**

**With Seiya and Eesu**

"Do you think things will be ok? I know she was really nervous when I left her."

"Seiya, my love, she will be fine. He won't be able to hurt her. I know that look and it's not just lust he is in. I just know he loves her."

"Pffffft, Our Demon Lord in love?"

"Yes, in love. You know its possible." he said winking at his mate.

With just that little wink, Seiya blushed madly at flung herself at him. He caught her easily and leaned up to him, planted a kiss on his half open lips and said.  
" I love you, my mate."

Eesu looked down at his wonderful mate and kissed the top off her head, brought her closer to him, to where she was laying her head on his chest and told her...

"I love you too, my wonderful mate."

Sighing at hearing these words Seiya relaxed into her mate and closed her eyes. Feeling her mate do the same she promptly fell into a sleep filled with wonderful dreams of her mate and their life to come. Eesu on the other hand had sweet dreams of what was soon to come, the final battle and how it would end. He unconsciously tightened his hold on Seiya and drifted off into an uneventful sleep.

**With Sesshoumaru and Makoto**

**LEMON STARTS!!**

**  
**  
He kissed her then, holding onto the back of her head with one hand to keep her steady, while the other hand curled around her hip, bringing her hard against his already hardening manhood. Her lips were moist and sweet, but he could taste her fear. Was he that frightening? Or was it something else? Maybe it was because she was an innocent, who knew.

"Relax, love," he whispered against her lips. "You do want this, don't you?"

"Aye, I am here, am I not?" she said with a bit of attitude.

He released the tie holding her robe together and waited for her reaction. It was nearly imperceptible, but he still felt the tiny quiver that she tried to suppress. Her nightdress was so voluminous she could have been shapeless beneath it, but Sesshoumaru knew better. She was staring at him, her silver/blue eyes translucent in the flickering candlelight. He returned her gaze, knowing his raw need shown in it.

"Makoto, you **_DO_** know how much I want you, don't you?"

She nodded mutely; not being able to say a word, knowing what was about to happen couldn't be undone once it was finished.

"Then give yourself over to me. Let me lead you where you have never gone before."

She relaxed in his arms, and he heaved a sigh of gratitude. This will be a lot easier with her relaxed and trusting. It would work a lot better also.

"Take me where you want, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am ready to follow wherever this night leads."

She sounded sincere, but there was something in her form that alerted him. He narrowed his eyes at her and wondered what she was playing at. Or maybe it was just him, he was overly suspicious lately. But will due cause. Maybe Naraku was watching. With that being thought Sesshoumaru concentrated and put up and unbreakable barrier, that would only come down when Sesshoumaru wished it to. He dropped his arms from her and stepped away.

"Take off your nightdress, Makoto; I want to look my fill at you."

She hesitated so long that Sesshoumaru took a step toward her and said...

"Shall I do it for you? Do you need help?" he said smirking as her eyes rounded.

"Nay, I can do it myself. I am not a babe." Makoto said.

Sesshoumaru literally shook with impatience. His sex rose thick and rampant between his thighs. She had barely lifted the hem of her nightdress when his patience snapped. Grasping yards of material in his hands, he pulled her nightdress over her head and off of her body. Her hands flew up to cover her breasts but he grasped her wrists with his much larger hands and anchored them at her sides. Then his heated gaze trailed slowly over her tempting curves.

When he'd looked his fill, his gaze returned to her face. Her eyes were closed, her face was pale. He released her wrists, loosed the belt on his robe, and shrugged out of it. (OHHHH YUMMY!! growls loudly)

"Open your eyes, Makoto and look at me."

Her lids slowly opened. Her startled gasp reverberated loudly in the waiting silence. She couldn't believe she was seeing this beautiful creature naked. (OH yum yum... he he)

"Aye, well neither of us have any clothes, both naked and nothing to hide. You have never seen my body before. Does it please you?"

Please her? Makoto couldn't begin to explain how his body affected her... how **_HE_** affected her. Her mouth went dry. She couldn't look away. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She felt like a traitor to her creator.

"Makoto, I asked you a question and you will answer it. Does my body please you? Yours pleases me very much."

"Your body is... its... very fine, my lord." she murmured averting her gaze from his groin.

"So formal, Makoto; my name is Sesshoumaru. I would like to hear the sound of my name on your lips." he reached out and caressed her breast, his fingers lingering on the tip, which had suddenly became swollen and aching." I think your body is fine, too. I can't wait to discover all its secrets."

Circling his arms around her, he crushed her against him as his mouth tasted hers, lightly at first, then with growing need. He urged her lips apart and his tongue swept past her teeth into her mouth to taste her more deeply. Heat shimmered through her in wild, intoxicating waves that made her yearn for more. Then came the despair. She enjoyed his kisses way too much. (Who wouldn't?) She liked the hot, delicious feel of his skin against hers, and the heady pleasure it brought her.

He cradled her between his legs, holding her fast with the long, thick muscles of his thighs. She felt the hard wall of his chest against her breasts and heard the accelerated beat of his heart. His mouth was hard but his lips felt soft. A compelling combination. The thick ridge straining against her belly was daunting, and more than a little frightening. There was no way she could take him inside her.

Makoto knew exactly what would happen. The day before she met the Inu Gang, Kagura had told her, what mate meant and how to do it. She had told her not to fear it, that she might even enjoy it. Instinctively Makoto knew she would enjoy it with Sesshoumaru, and that thought angered her. She was forced into this and didn't want to enjoy anything with the Demon Lord.

His kiss went on and on, until she hadn't a breath left in her lungs. Her hand curled around his neck, she felt a vain pulsing strongly along his throat. The heat of his desire scorched a burning path to her throbbing center. Then suddenly she was floating, caught in Sesshoumaru's strong arms. She felt the coolness of the silken sheets as he laid her down and Sesshoumaru's solid weight as he came down over her.

Air spilled from Makoto's lungs at the first touch of Sesshoumaru's mouth on her breast. He suckled her, flicking his doglike tongue over her swollen nipple before paying her other breast the same attention. She moved restlessly, stretching, arching beneath his stroking hands. He caressed her from her breasts to her waist, than cupped her ass in both his large hands.

Threads of tension pulled her tight as his mouth left her breasts and travelled downward. Then his head dipped down and he kissed her THERE, that moist, aching place between her legs. Pleasure she had tried to hold back burst inside her. Her head titled back, a cry vibrated her throat.

"Sesshoumaru! **NOOOO**. That is a wicked thing to do!"

He lifted his head and said...

"Aye, it is, wicked and wonderful. But perhaps you're right. We will save that pleasure for another time. I need to be inside you."

He settled in between her legs, pushing them wide with his knees. His hips twisted, he ground himself against her core. A flash of heat began beneath her skin, heating her flesh from the inside out. Her breath stilled as she waited for the pain of his entry. It was pain she welcomed, for it was little enough punishment for allowing Sesshoumaru to seduce her. She would feel far less guilt if she didn't enjoy what he was doing to her. (A/N: she feels bad and guilty because he did this against her will and she is enjoying it. She also feels bad because she feels like she is betraying Naraku by doing this with his enemy. Get it? Good lmao)

"Relax." he whispered against her temple. "The pain will only last a moment, then the pleasure I promise to begin."

His hand slid between them. She felt it low on her stomach, then drifting through the downy patch below. He touched her there, and she let out a hiss of breath as his fingers slid over wet, swollen flesh.

"Sweet, sweet vixen." he murmured." My fingers are wet with your honey. Let me in, Makoto."

His erotic words swept away her shame and guilt like a ship before a strong wind. Raw need inhabited her mind, urgency to experience this ultimate act with Sesshoumaru, only Sesshoumaru, controlled her body. She clutched his shoulders, her legs falling open. He settled deeper into her cradle of her thighs, flexed his hips, and thrust past every point of resistance. Her eyes flew open. She screamed and tried to push him away. The pain of his entry had startled her, even though she expected it.

"Lie still," Sesshoumaru growled out, barely containing himself." Let yourself adjust to my size."

"Your too big... you're killing me."

"The pain will go away if you let yourself relax." he pulled out slightly and then pushed himself back inside.

"Stop, Sesshoumaru, please stop."

"Ask anything of me but that, love. Remember what I said about pleasure after the pain? I meant it. I didn't lie."

He moved again, a subtle in and out that caused her breath to hitch. He pulled out again, then thrust deeper. Makoto's breathing calmed, and she experienced a feeling of fullness, of stretching, as her body adjusted to accommodate him. Little by little she began to relax, she felt herself soften around him even as he grew harder, thicker. Then she felt a tiny beginning of something else that made her gaze up at him, a question in her eyes.

"There are better things to come." He said as he proceeded to show her.

He came up on his knees, putting his strong hands under her hips and pulling her up to meet his sure, hard strokes. She couldn't help herself, she cried out with every drive of his hips. Then it began: the slow, spiralling heat, the head pulsing where they were joined, spreading outward throughout her body. When he dropped his head and suckled her breast, it was like adding fire wood to the fire. With the next thrust of his hips, bursts of pleasure exploded through her body and she screamed.

Her body convulsed, tightening around him, instinctively she bit him, with that he held himself suspended inside her for a breathless moment and bit her in return, then came the rush of liquid heat. Makoto struggled to catch her breath. She barely noticed when he pulled out of her and lay beside her. Bringing her close to his body they both fell asleep.

**End of LEMON!**

**With Naraku and Sakuya**

They both growled out their pleasure and made a mistake... or did they? They had marked each other... they were now mates!! Staring into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say or do. Was this really supposed to happen?

'What am I supposed to do with a mate? I got too carried away, and she is already pregnant with my pup... Wait a minute... That aura... Nooooooo, it can't be... Gods... it is... **MY DAUGHTER IS KAGOME!!  
**  
(For the sake of the story, let's just say that she got pregnant during the many times they... hehe... okk?? good good... now on with the story.)

**With Kagome her time**

**  
**  
"My father is Naraku!! **OMG**!! **HOW COULD YOU**?? You said that he was in this time... omg I am sooo confused... where the hell is the bastard?"

"I am right here, daughter."

"Don't you fucking call me that... omg you were grandpa all along??"

"Yes, Kagome I was/am."

"Omg, what am I going to do?"

So how do you like it so far? Let me know.

Golden Eyed Girl

Ja Ne!


	13. The Final Battle

Well, here is another chapter but first I want to explain why Sesshoumaru did what he did. The thing is this: His beast had broken free of his control and he couldn't regain the control until after he had already marked her as his mate. Deep down, he had really wanted to do that in the first place. Makoto's blood was what broke that control. Anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: NOPE! **

**Warning: Be warned... There is a fight in here and it's kind of gruesome... **

**Chapter Thirteen: The Final Battle**

With Kagome, Souta, Sakuya and Naraku in present time

"Okay, so then tell me the whole story then, let me know what happened." Kagome said to her 'mother'.

"Dear, you know that I can't tell you completely everything but I can tell you how your father and I met and such, but I am afraid I can't tell you everything you wish to know." Sakuya said.

Kagome nodded and followed her mother into the living room, eying Naraku the whole way. Making sure that he did nothing to harm anyone she loved. She of course was still suspicious, but that my friend's is normal. Her mother sat on the very end of the couch, which meant Kagome had to sit on her mother's left, which forced Naraku to sit beside Kagome. Kagome eyed him warily.

Naraku smiled a small smile for her and nodded to her. He patted her on her shoulder. At the look she gave him, he held up his hands and shrugged. Sakuya on the other hand, didn't like the look her daughter gave her mate.

"That's enough Kagome. He is your father, and he wishes you no harm. Tell her honey."

"Aw, now love?"

"Naraku, now!"

"Yes, dear." (Ha ha could you picture him like that? lmfao... not I... trust me... it gets better... Let us just say that he years have pacified him a bit. I hope)

"Fine, well get going." Kagome said, but softened her tone when her mother gave her **that** look.

"Right, well. Let me start by saying this. I never really truly wanted to hurt you. For some reason you spooked me. I look back at it today and I realized that I must have felt a little of my power in you and that's what did it. I also felt most of your mother in you. I knew when I met Sakuya that her energy seemed so familiar, I didn't realize why until you were born and she named you Kagome after her Miko mother.

She told me that the Miko runs in the female blood line so when we had Souta she said he was safe from the energy. More to the point I know you are wondering what happened in the past, the final battle and everything right? What happened to Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku and the others? I can't tell you what happened to them but I can say that it will be fine." (Sorry about the two paragraphs but I had to break it up lmao)

"Naraku, love. No more. You know you can't say more than that."

"Sorry. I know I really wish I could tell you everything that happened but that would jeopardize everything."

"Um, sure if you say so. Look guys I need to get back to Inuyasha." Kagome said standing up.

"What about your nap, honey?"

"Nah, that's ok mom. I will be fine." Kagome said.

Kagome walked over to her pack and noticed it was packed. She gave thanks to her mom and Sakuya shook her head saying Naraku packed it for her. Kagome stood there shocked to say the least and asked about the scents and such.

Sakuya said that it wasn't a problem and that Kagome would appear human to all those in the feudal era. Kagome thanked them both and kind of wondered if she would ever get used to the idea of calling Naraku dad. (Lmao). Kagome ran to the well house, opened the doors and leaped into the well.

Kagome landed with a soft thud and looked up into the clear sky of the feudal era. She slowly started to climb the vines that hung alongside the wall of the well. As she climbed out of the well she looked up expecting Inuyasha to be waiting for her but what surprised her was that not only was Inuyasha waiting for her, so was Kikyou. Kagome looked on in confusion, not knowing what to do and why they were here.

Kikyou slowly walked toward Kagome and took an arrow from her quiver. Notching her bow and aiming straight at Kagome's heart. Kagome was so stunned that this was happening she didn't have time to react.

But before anything could happen, everything had gone dark. There were yells and then everything was so blindingly white she had to close her eyes. What she saw when she opened them was shocking to say the least.

With Makoto, Sesshoumaru, Seiya and Eesu

Makoto paced back and forth in the library where they were all stationed waiting for her answer. How would she be able to defeat the man who created her? They were all looking at her waiting, which was really getting on her nerves. She turned to each one and in turn got a blank stare.

All of a sudden she stopped pacing and looked toward Inuyasha's forest. She turned to her 'mate' and they shared a look clearly stating that they both were thinking the same thing.

"Trouble brews, in Inuyasha forest." Makoto stated.

"Aye, I sense an evil presence there." Seiya said.

And off they were, to Inuyasha forest. They ran instead of flying so they could save energy. Sesshoumaru was in the lead, then Makoto followed by Seiya and Eesu brought up the rear. (Sorry Ace, forgive an old author gives puppy eyes, lmao for being last and all...)

They were quickly gaining on their target when... you guessed it guys... Kouga came running in beside them, saying he was going to protect Kagome and defeat the low-life Naraku. They of course doubted he could defeat a wet noodle, let alone Naraku.

They neared the clearing and what they saw made them stand there in awe. Naraku held Kagome behind him as if protecting her, a new comer standing beside Kagome trying to wake her, seems like Kagome had fainted. Inuyasha and Kikyou stood in front of Naraku in a defensive position.

"What happened here?" called Makoto.

Naraku seeing his creation walked to her and handed her Kagome saying only this... Protect her with your life. Makoto cocking her head to the side did not know what to think of this but didn't like it one bit. Makoto held Kagome in her arms and took her to the well, leaning her beside it and standing straight. The new comer (Sakuya) coming to inspect Kagome and Makoto.

"Good to see you, Makoto." Sakuya said.

"Yes, good to see you too. So you are the one to finally change the nasty man that was once Naraku, eh?" Makoto said with a slight grin, noticing the mating mark of Naraku, which was a small crimson spider shape on her lower neck.

"And I see you and the Demon Lord also... "She stopped there and blushed.

"Um, yeah." Makoto said also gaining a tint to her fair cheeks.

Sakuya stared at the small silver crescent shape at the conjunction of her neck and shoulder. Looking up to her forehead she saw that her markings where changed as well. Instead of her usual flame, there was the flame of course but in the middle of the flame now stood the proud crescent moon of the Western Lands. Signalling she was Lady of the West. (Weeeeehaaaaaa drools)

"What happened here?" Makoto questioned as Seiya joined the small group of women.

"Inuyasha and Kikyou ambushed Kagome; Kouga is in on it too. He is pissed because Kagome wouldn't give him the time of day. Kikyou wants her soul back and Inuyasha wants to make Kikyou happy. So that's about it." Sakuya said almost cheerfully.

"Okay so we are missing something, what is it?" Makoto asked Sakuya narrowing her eyes at the demoness.

"Well, Kagome is my daughter."

"But, that makes no sense... that means she would also have to be..."

"Yes, she is Naraku's only daughter."

They stood there wide eyed. Not noticing that Kikyou now had a completed Jewel in her clammy hands (she grabbed the jewel fragments from them when they weren't paying attention etc etc). Seiya questioned how Kagome was hers and all but stopped shortly and said that they had work to do. Sango and Miroku had turned evil right along with Inuyasha. Kagome felt betrayed.

They looked on as each of the men took on an opponent, Kikyou trying to be sneaky tried to get away but Makoto quickly cut her off. Grabbing the Jewel from her dead, nasty, greedy hands, she turned and headed to Kagome. Handing her the Jewel she told her to finish what no one before her could, and not to worry about being disturbed.

Kikyou enraged by this, lunged for Makoto. Makoto dodged easily and without so much as thinking plunged her hand into the once live and beating heart of the dead Miko known and Kikyou. The battle being over to fast for her liking but she supposed it was for the best. She looked on as the battle raged on.

Seiya took on Sango, Sakuya took on Ayame (who showed herself when Makoto handed the Jewel to Kagome.), Sesshoumaru took on Inuyasha, Eesu took on Kouga and Naraku took on Miroku. (I will clarify the pairings at the bottom of this chapter.)

Seiya and Sango were fighting hand to hand combat. Which Seiya was superior in. Sango was losing badly which Kirara hated but she chose not to get involved. Seiya was having fun with her prey. Slicing and dicing the demon slayer into small bits. Seiya first sliced off Sango's hair (which is a big deal to most women) then she started playing and sliced off a hand.

Sango was having a hard time defending herself, she tried her best to fight the hanyou but Seiya would use the Shadows to her advantage. Seiya would go un-noticed and then appear and chop another thing off or slice into Sango's side. Before long, Sango fell to her knees. Too weak from blood loss to go on, she gave up. Seiya not really wanting to put up with the nasty traitor any longer cut Sango's head off.

Sakuya of course was taking on Ayame. They were more like dancing then fighting. They would attack and then back off; attack and then back off. Sakuya getting tired of this shot a pure energy blast at the mangy female wolf.

Ayame thinking that she would out-smart Sakuya tried to get behind her to trip her and then plunge her sword into her back, but she wasn't succeeding very well. Ayame finally got behind Sakuya and was preparing to slice her open when Sakuya drew her sword and drew some power from it.

She brought it up to her face, concentrating on something beyond anything we could see. She glowed a dark purple and then released the energy into the sword, Ayame being caught in the little act Sakuya just preformed couldn't move before the purified sword went through her gut and was brought up and out of her chest.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were fighting with no mercy. Both had cuts along their bodies, Inuyasha's worse than Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru knew that he would not be able to defeat Inuyasha, just as Inuyasha could not defeat him. Someone else would have the pleasure of killing Inuyasha.

They battled everyone but Makoto who was protecting Kagome. No one knew where Kagura and Kanna were. No doubt still at the Dark Castle watching on Kanna's mirror. Makoto put up a barrier around Kagome just in case she was needed in one of the battles she was watching. She watched as Seiya and Sakuya defeated their opponents.

Sesshoumaru lunged and attacked Inuyasha, severely hurting him with his poison whip. Something was amiss, as soon as Sesshoumaru went in for another attack the wound was almost healed. Sesshoumaru not wanting Makoto hurt decided to try to end this now. Drawing Tokijin, he pointed it at Inuyasha and let lose a major blast.

Eesu was battling Kouga which of course was a breeze for the youkai. He slashed with his claws and sliced open Kouga's side. Kouga getting enraged but wanting to live; he tried to get away but without the use of the Jewel shards he was much slower then he used to be. Eesu seeing this became invisible and ran up behind Kouga.

Kouga not seeing Eesu slowed down and turned. As soon as he turned he was thrown back by a powerful punch. Eyes wide in shock Kouga turned around in all directions looking for Eesu. Getting scared and not knowing what to do; he drew his sword. Turning this way and that he knew that he was being played with. Eesu wanting to take out some rage started waylaying on Kouga. He beat him black and blue.

He was about ready to strike the final blow when a roar of shock and surprise was heard from his Lord, Sesshoumaru. Eesu not caring what happened to Kouga sped to his lord. Asking him what happened Sesshoumaru proceeded to tell him that he used Tokijin on Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga had protected him.

"You will have to do it. I am useless when it comes to this. My damn father would never allow me to kill Inuyasha; even in death he stops me."

Eesu had an evil grin on his face. He loved the idea of getting to kill Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru not wanting to miss action sniffed out Kouga, knowing that he was still alive.

Sesshoumaru quickly descended upon his prey and before he ended the cowards' life he would play with him for a bit. He slashed out at Kouga, ripping the skin off of his upper arm. Poison slowly leaked out of Sesshoumaru's claws. His poison dripped onto the ground causing where it touched to burn and bubble.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga and gave and evil grin and laughed. Kouga knowing what that meant got extremely scared. Kouga turned and tried to run but Sesshoumaru stopped him by grabbing his tail and yanking as hard as he could. Taking off Kouga's tail and bringing Kouga back at the same time. Kouga gave a cry of pain before he turned to Sesshoumaru with blood red eyes. Growling he lunged at the Demon Lord.

Kouga unfortunately had no chance in hell to beat the Lord of the Western Lands but I suppose it was fun while he tried. Sesshoumaru dodged the clumsy attack and swiped at Kouga's throat. Kouga leapt away but not soon enough. Not caring to look at the wolf any longer, Sesshoumaru's poisoned hand shot out and grabbed Kouga by the face.

Where Sesshoumaru's hand touched Kouga's face the pieces of flesh were falling off in bits. Kouga died slowly and to Sesshoumaru's surprise Kouga took it like a man. Even though he did try to run off, Kouga sort of tried to defend himself... Sort of.

Eesu on the other hand was _ALMOST_ having troubles with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in demon form, Tetsusaiga was still in his hand, unable to transform it he threw it aside. Growling and jumping for Eesu, claws extended. Eesu taking his extremely large and long sword from his side, he blocked the attacked easily.

Eesu couldn't understand why Inuyasha was so strong all of a sudden but decided it would be over soon. He quickly slashed out his sword at Inuyasha and disappeared at the same time. Confusion was written all over Inuyasha's face.

He couldn't even smell Eesu. Eesu putting away his sword drew his ax and flung it as hard as he could at Inuyasha. It hit its mark, right in Inuyasha's head, splitting open the skull of the insane hanyou. The battle with Inuyasha was finally over. Eesu felt like he accomplished something today. He got to defeat the half-breed asshole. Smiling to himself he walked over to his mate and gave her a hug.

Naraku had taken on Miroku, which was easy because he had used the poisonous insects. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel, so he was forced to use his staff to block some of the attacks Naraku threw his way. But unfortunately he couldn't block them all. One of Naraku's tentacle type things struck Miroku in his heart, he died instantly.

It was over, but Naraku was still alive, and he wasn't after the Jewel. So what now? What will happen? How could Kagome be Naraku and Sakuya's daughter?

Well that finishes this chapter. I do hope you all liked it. I know it seems weird why they all turned and stuff but I promise it will be explained fully in later chapter.

Here is the fight thingy I said... who fought who...

Makoto vs. Kikyou... Makoto won!

Seiya vs. Sango... Seiya won!

Sakuya vs. Ayame... Sakuya won!

Sesshoumaru vs. Inuyasha/Kouga... Sesshoumaru beat Kouga

Eesu vs. Kouga/Inuyasha... Eesu beat Inuyasha

Naraku vs. Miroku... Naraku won hands down!

Golden Eyed Girl

Ja Ne!


	14. The Day After

Just this chapter and another to go before I come up with a new chapter lol. Here we go.

**  
**  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own it and never will. Starts to break down and cry Wish I could own Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Evil Grin

**Chapter Fourteen: The Day After**

**  
**  
They were all sitting in his study once more. Makoto pacing, thinking and tapping her finger to her chin, but instead of it being just Sesshoumaru, Seiya, Eesu and herself, there were also Sakuya, Kagome, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna and Kirara. Everyone wasn't very used to the idea that he had changed but there was this feeling that he had somehow changed his views.

They could all feel the difference, and when he was looked at closely, you could catch him looking at his daughter in wonder. He then would look to his mate and then look at her stomach. Everyone knew what he was thinking and was in awe. Maybe he was a changed man, but maybe he wasn't. He could just be pretending so that is why Seiya and Eesu were standing close by, to protect anyone that needed it. Even if they really didn't want to, it was their job.

Seiya looked to her mate and silently communicated with him, saying...

'_Soon my love, we will be able to leave here and start our own family. We will no longer be indebted to the youkai lord_.'

'_Yes, sweeting I know, but you must admit he hasn't been so bad to us. He has taken care for our needs and has trusted us. He has even been nicer since Makoto showed up_.'

'_Well yes, that's true. She is a nice woman, but still, we deserve our own family and home Eesu_.'

'_Yes, you are right. As usual_.' he told her the last part with a slight grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

Sakuya of course would notice Naraku staring at her belly and then staring at Kagome so she would bring his hand to her belly. He would look her in the eyes and start to smile until he would remember where they were and stop halfway between a smile and a frown so he would basically look like he was in pain.( lmao, constipated I mean lmfao). Kagome saw this and she couldn't help but laugh. At hearing Kagome laugh everyone knew that it was ok to do so and just bust a gut laughing.

Makoto couldn't help it any longer and tapped into some thoughts here. She kept wondering what everyone was thinking anyway. She decided to go in the order everyone was sitting in. Kagura and Kanna and Kirara, then Kagome and Shippou, Sakuya, Naraku, Seiya and Eesu, then her mate Sesshoumaru.

Kagura: ' _Mmm, Sesshoumaru is looking very eatable this day. I wonder if we will have a chance to be alone today. I could then... wait... ok be serious Kagura. I hate the fact that he took that bitch for a mate but maybe I can kill her or something. I would do it too if I knew for sure Sesshoumaru would take me after that but I seriously doubt that. Maybe I should get to know her_.'

Makoto was shocked to say the least at Kagura stopping her hentai thoughts long enough to say something important. She went on reading and thought that she better go on to Kanna before Kagura got bad again.

Kanna: ' _Makoto dear. I know you are reading my mind but I just wanted to say that Miroku and Sango didn't do it on purpose. They did not do it willingly. Something happened for them to do that.  
_  
Makoto started getting suspicious. Both Miroku and Sango sounded as if they were possessed but who would do that to two mortal humans? She went on, not wanting to stop and continue her thoughts just yet. She looked at Kirara and thought, ' _Maybe she would know something_.'

Kirara: ' _Yes, Makoto. I know your reading my thoughts and I know that you can feel it too. Yes, he is back and yes it was him that did it. You ask why? I cannot give you an answer. I know not why he does this, once again, but I do know that only one can defeat him_.'

Kirara stopped there, not willing to even say the monsters name. Not willing to divulge the identity of this man, for she knew that Makoto would die should she try to defeat him alone. Makoto stood there for a moment in thought before storing the information away for later use. She moved on then to Kagome and Shippou.

Kagome: ' _Please, Kami. Let Makoto be fair and kind to them. I know that they have never really been friends of mine or anything. I didn't get hurt, well at least not physically. I will be fine and I know that they were afraid to appear, even if they wanted me dead_.' at that thought she teared up and blinked them away. She then started thinking about Miroku and Sango and teared up more.

Makoto knowing that Kagome still thought of Sango and Miroku as friends; didn't know what to think. Makoto knew that Kagome thought of Kagura and Kanna as people but they weren't at the battle when Naraku had told them to be there, but the choice on what to do with them was Makoto's choice.

Shippou: '_Is mommy going to be ok?' _he thought looking on at Kagome_. 'I want her to be ok, I feel bad because Inuyasha locked me in the shed at Kaede-baba's so I couldn't get out and help mommy_.' he thought His lip starts to tremble

Kagome saw that Shippou was about to cry so she excused herself. A servant appeared ready to help Kagome go wherever it is she wanted to go. Kagome asked to be taken to the gardens so she could talk with her pup in peace. The servant nodded and bowed, straightening and leading her to the garden. Continuing on...

Sakuya: '_I hope she is okay, I know she is my daughter and it is kind of strange knowing what she will look like, but how did she get into the future and what happened_?'

Naraku: '_I have a daughter, I know that, but the thing that I can't believe is that my daughter is the Young Miko I have been hunting for years now. What would have happened if I would have actually killed her? I would have killed my own blood, my real life daughter. I know I am evil and sinister but not **THAT** evil. She is my daughter. What happens to her that she ends up in the future_?'

Makoto noticed that even as the parents of Kagome, they do not yet know of how Kagome came to be in the future, they are truly wondering. They won't know until something happens to give them some idea of how things are to be.

**Seiya and Eesu's earlier convo**

Seiya: 'Soon my love, we will be able to leave here and start our own family. We will no longer be indebted to the youkai lord.'

Eesu: 'Yes, sweeting I know, but you must admit he hasn't been so bad to us. He has taken care for our needs and has trusted us. He has even been nicer since Makoto showed up.'

Seiya: 'Well yes, that's true. She is a nice woman, but still, we deserve our own family and home Eesu.'

Eesu: 'Yes, you are right. As usual.' he told her the last part with a slight grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

Makoto, wanted to show respect for their privacy stopped there. She didn't want to know the rest and knew it was none of her business. She continued on with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: '_I wonder what Makoto is going to do with Kagura and Kanna? She should get rid of Kagura, that wind witch has had it for me for a very long time. If Kagura isn't careful Makoto will find out and hopefully kill Kagura for me so I won't have to get my claws dirty with that no goods blood. I do know that Kagura is annoying, I do not know much of the littler one, Kanna_.' He looked up and found his mate staring at him.

Makoto narrowed her eyes at him and he got the feeling that he had done something he shouldn't have. He thought back to what he had just thought and then got a flashback.

**Flashback**

**  
**  
_"You perverted, horny puppy! How dare you even think that?"_

_"You can read my thoughts?!"_

_"Of course I can you nasty pervert!"_

_Inuyasha being the curious hanyou he is stepped in and asked what they were talking about and Makoto screamed ' THAT PERVERT THOUGHT THAT I WOULD PRODUCE GOOD PUPS!! I can read minds and that's what I get for having this stupid ability!' She of course left out the part about her not being a good mother, which hurt her feelings._

_She wouldn't know if she would be a good one or not, for she had never thought of it. Everyone's eyes went wide and Sesshoumaru turned a darker crimson color then the color of Eesu's moon._

_Everyone stood there shocked that Sesshoumaru would actually think that of anyone. They couldn't believe that he even blushed at her statement. Everyone stood there open-mouthed waiting to see what would happen. Makoto kept glancing at the powerful Demon Lord. To afraid to tap into his thoughts again._

_Inuyasha stood looking like he was about to burst out laughing, which in fact he did a few short seconds later. Kagome looked on in complete amusement. It's not like every day you get to see a Tai-Youkai of his standard blushing like mad. Sango was scooting away from the lecherous monk, Miroku. Each step she would take away he would step two closer._

_The two newest members of this odd group stood looking at each other with knowing smiles. They knew what it was like to feel embarrassed over having thoughts of one another, but what they couldn't get is why their lord decided to take interest in the newest creation of the evil hanyou, Naraku._

_Kagura on the other hand was fuming. She couldn't believe that a stupid, no good, nasty little bitch like Makoto would ever catch the eye of her beloved, Sesshoumaru._

**_End Flashback_**

**_  
_**_  
_His eyes widened, remembering that she could read thoughts at this point in time was bad. He knew what had gotten her so mad. What he had just thought. He was about to ask her what he had did wrong when she connected with him and told him that, Kanna was sweet and nice and Kagura was a misfit, so he should be nice to her and that she had already read Kagura's mind and that Kagura was going to try and be a friend for her, so he should get along with her.

Naraku was staring at Makoto with a look of curiosity. She wasn't used to him being nice to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. All he did in return is put his hands in the air in defeat. Sakuya noticed this and saw the look Makoto was giving her mate; Sakuya huffed and stared straight at Makoto, giving her a ' you better stop ' look. Makoto noticed this, turning to Sakuya and raised an eyebrow.

Makoto sent Sakuya images of everything that made her weary of Naraku and Sakuya looked at her and nodded. She now understood but Naraku was a changed man. Sakuya touched her mating mark and then looked at Naraku with all the love she held for him. Makoto saw this and felt her mark tingle.

Makoto then looked to her mate and caught him staring at her. She blushed a little remembering their night of passion, the mating mark started to burn a little and she realised then that he was remembering too. She looked at him and looked deep into his warm pools of gold and started reading his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru: 'You know, you can only get me once, I am a fast learner and know when you're doing that. Don't give me that look, Makoto. I know you have read everyone here. You know what everyone is thinking and I will speak with you about that later, but until then please try to be discreet. Sakuya knows what you are up to and so do Seiya and Eesu.'

Makoto: ' Sesshy honey, don't worry about it and besides, that is not the first time I have read your thoughts without you knowing.' She thought to him playfully.

Sesshoumaru almost grinned at that and moved closer to her, but what they didn't notice is that the whole room just saw what had went on between them and all stood there staring at them with their mouths open. All but Seiya and Eesu of course, they were used to it by now anyway. Sakuya smiled a little and sighed. Everyone heard her and looked at her with concern.

"I am fine, no worries okay. I just had a small thought, that's all."

Makoto turned to Sakuya then and smiled at her. They all knew what was coming, so Sesshoumaru sent for a servant to go get Kagome and Shippou and bring them back into the study. It was not a very long wait before they were back and all seated. Kagura and Kanna were seated waiting for judgement. There was a long pause, they started to fidget and get nervous. Makoto started pacing the floor again only to stop pacing and faced Kagura.

"Well, I must confess. I have read your thoughts and I know that you don't like the idea of me and Lord Sesshoumaru being mates and there isn't anything for you to do, I know that you have thought about killing me but I also know that you wish to get to know me better, so therefore you will be staying in the highest tower room. I will explain to you more later on this evening."

"As for you, Kanna you have been a big help to me in the past and present, I give you free leave to roam as you wish, your room will be in the same tower as Kagura's but listen to me. You will be watched. We cannot afford for anything to go amiss. I would like to speak with you later if that is fine, and Naraku I have a request I would like to ask of you also."

"That is fine, My Lady." Kanna said.

"What do you want of me Makoto? I know that you do not trust me, so what would I be able to do to make you believe?" Naraku asked fairly.

"I want you to give Kagura and Kanna their hearts."

Everyone in the room gasped and Kagura and Kanna both stood there shocked that someone actually had the nerve to ask Naraku that. Naraku seeing his chance to prove he changed nodded and walked over to Kagura. Pulling out a vase he held concealed in his robes he put in his hand and pulled out her heart.

Holding it out to her, it lifted out of his hand and shot into her chest, but the impact was as soft as a feathers touch. Kagura gasped and then fainted straight away. Naraku then walked to his smallest creation and pulled out another heart from the vase, only this one looked pure white and looked dead. Kanna was shocked and stood still. Naraku did the same to her as he had done to Kagura.

Kanna's heart returned to her and she stood statue still. Color appeared on her face (at least a little lmao) and when she opened her eyes they were pure white with blood red pupils. Makoto then bowed her head in thanks and motioned for someone to step closer into the room and they all noticed it was two guards.

Kagura, who had woken up, and Kanna gulped and looked to Makoto as if she had lied to them. Makoto shook her head and told them that it was fine; the guards would just be escorting them to the room so that they would be safe from anything that wanted to attack. Kagura walked up to Makoto and asked her why she had done it. Makoto responded honestly.

"I would like to have you as a friend."

Kagura was dumbfounded. She and Kanna walked out of the doors and down the halls with the guards right behind them. As soon as they were out of hearing distance everyone else turned to Makoto and started asking her if she thought that doing that was wise. Makoto just nodded. Naraku came over to her and stood in front of her and asked her if she trusted him then.

"I will have to in order for us to defeat what is coming."

"What is coming?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Evil and I mean great evil. Only one of us will be able to defeat it."

"Which one of us?" asked Sakuya?

"I don't know." Makoto said.

But the thing is... she knew... and who ever defeated it would die in the process, and that person would be...

**Well that is it for now. Let me know what you think. On to the next chapter!**

**GoldenEyedGirl **

**Ja Ne! **


	15. Character Details

Okay. Here is the details page. This is for the new characters that I have in my story. If there are anymore added I will add them to this page. Thank you. Okay here we go... They are in order of first appearance.

**(_Me_)Makoto: Dark Inu-youkai miko **

**Age**: 23

**Height**: 5'10

**Build**: Slim, rounded in the right spots

**Eye color**: Silver with blue/black tints (looks almost pearly.) but when angry or emotional they turn silver.

**Hair color**: Black hair with blood red streaks

**Tail color**: Same as hair but with a blue/silver tip; looks like Sesshoumaru's

**Markings**: Gold with silver lined flames on both of her cheeks pointing toward her mouth, right there in the middle of her forehead is a blue, gold and silver flame, pointing to her hair line with a crescent in the middle after mating Sesshoumaru. The marks on her wrists, ankles and hips are flames in gold with an outline of silver. When she is severely angry her hair turns blood red with black streaks. A dark aura comes around her, but she still knows right from wrong. She keeps her head about things in all situations. She can choose to protect or harm. No one knows the final outcome of this for it has never happened.

**Personality**: She is made out to be cold, distant, and evil and filled with nothing but sorrow, but she longingly wishes to be able to be her true self. She seems to never smile, but on the inside she longs for freedom and a life of happiness. She is evil yes, but she has good in her as well. She hopes one day to be able to live her life and not as a tool for war. She secretly longs for a life of a normal Inu-youkai Miko. She heals faster than normal because she was built for war and because of the miko in her blood.

**History**: She was created by Naraku. Naraku secretly inserted some of Kikyou's hair. So that is why Makoto has Miko power. She has little history. Upon mating Sesshoumaru she finally feels able to be herself.

**Weapons**: She has the ability to have control over any weapon handed to her, she was made for war.

**Special abilities**: So far she has shown mind reading abilities, miko powers. She has the elemental control.

**Mate**:** Sesshoumaru**

**(_Ace_)** **Eesu**: Inu/fox-youkai

**Age**: 20

**Height**: 6'0

**Build**: average weight, muscular

**Eye color**: Blue with a sliver tint

**Hair color**: Golden

**Tail color**: fox/wolf tail Golden in color with a crimson tip

**Markings**: orange lightning bolt markings on the wrists and orange barbed markings on the ankles. On his forehead he has a crimson moon with a gold triangle in the center and an icy blue star in the middle of the triangle.

**Personality**: He is determined, brave, selfless, and protective of Seiya and is only loyal to Seiya and his beliefs. He is also slightly hard headed when it comes to his abilities.

**History**: first 15 years are unknown; the last 5 years have been like this: it all started when he came into Seiya's village and stayed there for a fighting tournament. Then, he stayed in the village because Seiya begged him to stay with her. He lived out the 3 years in between coming and leaving by staying with Seiya, he left for a year to train and then sought Lord Sesshoumaru to get help with his abilities, and to get a favor recalled that Sesshoumaru owed to his father. He is now in Lord Sesshoumaru's services because he ended up owing him more then he thought he would and so he stayed to pay his debt. He went back to the village and rejoiced in the fact that Seiya was still there and realizing how much he missed her over the year, found out that Seiya was just as happy he was back. They were so happy together that they realized that they were meant to be together forever, so therefore mating. Taking Seiya back to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle, she proves herself and also enters his service.

**Weapons**: Giant sword and small ax

Special abilities: Invisibility, death stare, shadow.

**Mate**: **Seiya**

**(_Icy_)** **Seiya**: Inu/NEKO HANYOU

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'7

**Build**: Slim, fit... not muscular or fat.

**Eye color**: Silver/Opaque, blue when angered

**Hair Color**: Black with silver and blue streaks

**Ears**: fluffy black kitty/doggy Personality: Totally out of it doesn't like to trust anyone though may act happy totally loyal to the ones who she loves and won't stop fighting for them especially for Eesu.

**History**: labelled run away ran away when quite young has learned to deal with the world hardly worth loving , eventually settles at one village but mainly goes off in the woods and disappears into the night, eventually she meets Eesu while injured he leaves and she is greatly saddens and stays by the village more often.

**Weapons**: Claws, Fangs and Large Katana

Special Abilities: Ice, wind, water and shadow.

**Mate**: **Eesu**

**(_Sesshy's koi_)** **Sakuya**: Miko Inu-youkai

**Age**: 19

**Height**: 5'8

**Build**: Thin, nice, even curves.

**Eye color**: Ice blue

**Hair color**: Dark blue

**Tail color**: Dark blue with ice blue strips

**Markings**: Ice blue strips on each cheek

**Personality**: Happy, cheerful, easy going, when she gets angry or in pain she becomes engulfed in anger, everyone around her at this time will not leave the area without scars.

**History:** An Ice/Thunder Demon by the name of Raidon destroyed her home, family, and her life. She draws power from her sword. She stills seeks revenge upon him.

**Weapons**: Long sword (Kisega)

**Special Abilities**: can draw on upon her miko powers to surround and purify her sword, create non breakable barriers, and can channel her energy through her hands

**Mate**: **Naraku**

Okay well that's all for now, if there is any more detail added I will let you know in the chapters I add them. If you get confused let me know or just look back to this page. Thank you.

**Golden Eyed Girl**

Ja Ne!


	16. Help!

Okay, I am asking for help! I am totally stuck. I updated InuTaisho's Daughter the other day and still no reviews. I have no idea which story to update next or how to get them started again... I hope you understand what I mean... I need some ideas. Of course, any and all ideas I use will be credited to the people who produce them :) I have been in such a slump lately that I have no idea how to get the hell out of it. Okay... so here is the news. I took a break from writing because I wasn't happy with what I was writing. In the meantime I have been having family troubles and concerns... blah blah blah. I live in England right now and my husband (who is British) decides that he wants us to move to the states in a few years... I am excited btw! So we are saving money and all that happy bull... he told his kids from his previous marriage and asked if they would miss him and those rotten... anyway, they said no... Believe it or not. I had a short bout of depression... which I gained weight and now feel like a whale...working that off...plus taking care of my daughter who is in the terrible two stage... cleaning and taking care of our tropical fish, among other things has kept me busy and now that I want to start writing again I have no idea where to start and/or which story to do it with. I feel completely unworthy to write because of all the fabulous readers. You all deserve a story worth your time and I just want to make sure you get that. I am open to any and all ideas, which include killing characters, making evil/good, odd pairings and such... Please let me know what you would like me to do... I am thinking about making them the stories you want to see... after each chapter I ask what you want... And then surprise you with one of your suggestions... credit goes to the winner... sounds fun to me... anyway let me know what ya'll want :)

GoldenEyedGirl


End file.
